New Bleach: Inoue Arc
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A strange woman and a small group of humans claim that she wants to destroy all soul reapers and Orihime, Chad, and Karin become soul reapers. Lost abilities, new powers, and the revealing truth of an awful past. What does this have to do with Orihime?
1. Not Soul Reapers

It has been a little over a month since Ichigo has regained his powers. Ever since then, things have returned to what he considers normal. Flying around the city and slaying hollows. Right now, Orihime was gathering her things together and left her apartment for school. She was on her way when she looked up and saw Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime called out. Ichigo looked down and spotted her.

"Oh, morning Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Is there a hollow, do you need some help?" Orihime said.

"No. I just got done with one and I'm heading over to home to get my body. I'll see you at school." Ichigo said and took off.

"I'm glad Ichigo is back to his normal self." Orihime said as she kept walking. She was happy for Ichigo. He's no longer feeling upset about not being able to help his friends. "A lot has happened so quickly after the battle with Aizen. I think maybe I should considering telling him how I feel." Right when she said that, she began to feel her heart beat. "What am I saying? He might not even feel the same and I don't want to lose him as a friend."

…

The School

Everyone arrived at the school. It was a free period and Ichigo was hanging on the roof as he stared out to the city.

"There you are." He saw Uryu coming up and stood right next to him.

"Hey Uryu. Is there something wrong?" Ichigo said.

"No, just came to enjoy the view and get some fresh air." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses. "I sensed that there was a hollow attack earlier."

"Yeah, but I took care of it. I also ran into Orihime along the way." Ichigo said.

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about Orihime." Uryu said.

"What about her?" Ichigo said.

"What are your feelings towards her?" Uryu said.

"What do you mean? She's a good friend." Ichigo said.

"I mean do you like her as more than a friend." Uryu said.

"What?!" Ichigo said with a raised voice.

"Surely you must have a general idea on how she feels. She tries to hide it, but has a hard time doing it." Uryu said. "She deserves an answer. I think that you should talk to her about it." However, he noticed that Ichigo didn't seem to be paying attention. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"No. I sense a strange spiritual pressure. Just feel around and you'll see it." Ichigo said. Uryu focused and he was able to sense it as well.

"You're right, it's peculiar. It feels like it could be a soul reaper, but at the same time it doesn't." Uryu said.

"You think we should be concerned." Ichigo said.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like a threat, but it's just too strange." Uryu said. "I say we should just keep our eyes open for anything suspicious."

…..

Orihime

After school, Orihime was with Tatsuki and Chad. All three of them walked through the park and were enjoying the nice sunny day.

"Thanks for walking us to the bakery, Chad." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but you really didn't have to. I had a day off from work and I can take Orihime myself." Tatsuki said.

"I was going to head that way anyway, I need to stock up on bread. Orihime, is there something that's bothering you?" Chad said.

"No, why?" Orihime said.

"There did seem to be something bothering you." Tatsuki said. "Does it have something to do with Ichigo?" Tatsuki snickered and Orihime was beginning to grow nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Orihime said.

"Hold up for a minute." Chad said as he came to a stop and both of them turned to look at them.

"Is something wrong?" Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki, you've gained the ability to sense other spiritual presences. Do both of you sense anything weird?" Chad said.

"Actually yeah." Orihime said as both of them began to sense spiritual energy that they never felt before. "It feels like its close too."

"Is it one of those monsters? What do you call them, hollows?" Tatsuki said.

"No, it doesn't feel like it." Chad said.

"It looks like we're find out."

"It is rather strange that they can sense our spiritual pressure. It would seem that these aren't average humans."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Tatsuki called out. They heard footsteps and saw two guys come up to them.

"What do you think, Makin?" One said with brown hair, parts in spikes. He wore a black leather jacket, black sleeveless shirt, torn up jeans that had a chain for a belt with black boots, and carried a katana.

"I'm not sure, Hayne. This is the first time we've met people like this." The other had dark blue hair. He wore a red shirt with a spiral pattern and a black cape over it with the inside white. He had black pants that had a white sash around his waist and held a katana as well.

"Who are you?" Chad said.

"What should we do with them?" Hayne said.

"Just leave them. They have nothing to do with why we are here." Makin said.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to at least ask one of those girls out? One of them is a total hottie." Hayne said.

"Look out!" Makin said. They saw a wave of energy come right at them and they jumped right out of the way and saw Chad with his fullbring.

"Don't you think that was a little much Chad?" Tatsuki said.

"These two aren't normal humans." Chad said. "I don't know who they are, but we can't let these guys getaway."

"Now what do you think?" Hayne said.

"Perhaps the big one is a problem. Hayne, get him out of the way." Makin said. Hayne grinned and pulled out his sword. He went to attack, but was blocked by a shield.

"What? Where the hell did this come from?" Hayne said and Makin spotted Orihime as the source.

"That was you're doing." Makin said. "It would seem that both of them have special abilities. I guess we'll have to eliminate both of them." He pulled out his sword and went to attack, but Tatsuki pushed Orihime out of the way.

"Nice. We do get to have some fun. Any chance you want to switch Makin? I do want to play a little with the girls." Hayne said.

"You have a sick and twisted mind." Makin said.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to do something other than fighting with the beauty." Hayne said.

"Orihime, keep your shield up and ready." Chad said.

"Got it." Orihime said.

"Just who are these guys?" Tatsuki said.

"I sense the third isn't as strong as the other two. Keep your focus on the two that shown their abilities." Makin said.

"Got it." Hayne said and was about to attack.

"Not this time. Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!" Orihime said and launched Tsubaki straight at him. He held up his sword and was able to block it.

"What kind of power do these two possess?" Hayne said.

"El Directo!" Chad launched his blast of energy from his fist, but the both of them was able to dive out of the way. Hayne managed to get behind Chad and sliced him across the back.

"Chad!" Orihime shouted in concern.

"You're next!" Hayne said as he headed for the girls

"Orihime, look out!" Tatsuki warned and Orihime saw Hayne going straight towards her, but before he reached her, someone blocked his attack and tossed him back. It showed that both Uryu and Ichigo arrived.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Uryu!" Orihime said.

"We should have investigated when we had the chance. Looks like we found the source of the strange spiritual pressure." Uryu said. "When we sensed you guys were in trouble, we got here as fast as we could."

"Hey Makin, do you see what I see?" Hayne said as he was getting thrilled.

"Yes, a soul reaper." Makin said.

"I'm no ordinary soul reaper. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper."

"Substitute, you mean you're not a real thing?" Makin said.

"That doesn't matter. Things are now interesting. Since there's a soul reaper now, we can't afford to hold back." Hayne said and held up his katana. "Slice through the air. Shureddā! (shredder)" His sword changed and that surprised them. A chain grew out of the hilt with a dagger edge and the blade of his sword expanded a little with four spikes coming out of the guard.

"No way. Those swords are zanpakutō!" Ichigo said. "Who are you guys? Are you soul reapers?"

"Hell no. In fact, we want to destroy all soul reapers." Hayne said.

To Be Continued…


	2. Enemies Goal

Ichigo and the others were astounded. Hayne's sword was really a zanpakutō, but he wasn't a soul reaper. He stated that he wants to destroy soul reapers.

"What's going on here? Who exactly are these guys?" Ichigo said.

"If these two aren't soul reapers or arrancars, how do they hold zanpakutō?" Uryu said.

"I don't see how that matters. You're about to be a dead man, soul reaper!" Hayne said. He tossed the dagger end of his weapon, but Ichigo blocked it. Hayne pulled it back and got it around Ichigo's ankle.

"This can't be good." Ichigo said and Hayne tossed him into a tree.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with this guy." Hayne said and decided to fight him.

"That's going to make two of us." Makin said as he was about to step in and join in the fight, but an arrow was shot and landed near his foot. He saw that it was Uryu that fired it.

"That was just a warning shot. Don't forget that I'm here and I don't like to be ignored." Uryu said.

"I'm warning you, fighting us is a mistake. Our target are soul reapers, but if you step in our way, you will get hurt." Makin said as he pulled out his sword. Uryu fired a barrage of arrows. Makin moved as quickly as he could to avoid them and duck behind a tree. 'He can fire multiple arrows at once?! I'm not sure if I can avoid all of them.' He thought.

"Are you going to be alright Chad?" Orihime said as she was healing him.

"I'll be fine." Chad said as he stood up.

"Tatsuki, you might want get out of here." Orihime said and Tatsuki understood.

"Okay, but be careful Orihime." Tatsuki said and ran off. Hayne kept slashing or throwing either end of his weapon at Ichigo. Ichigo used the flash step and got above Hayne. He came down, but Hayne was able to block his attack.

"You've got some power. I can feel your spirit energy and you can swing a sword like that so easily. You might actually be a lot more fun than I thought." Hayne said.

"You seem excited about that." Ichigo said.

"It's no fun if I don't have a challenge." Hayne said as he pulled out the dagger end. He was about to stab Ichigo, but a shield blocked him and saw Orihime with him jumping back. "You again? You want to play some more sweetheart?"

"Thanks for the help Orihime, but you better stay back. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." Ichigo said.

"Right." Orihime agreed. Uryu kept firing arrows at Makin.

"I'm done with you, I'm getting annoyed." Makin said as he went for a straight forward attack, but then he spotted Chad was about to attack him. He brought up his sword and blocked his fist, but was pushed back.

"You okay Chad?" Uryu asked.

"You don't have to worry. Orihime healed me in almost no time." Chad said. Makin looked around and saw he was up against enemies that could hold a threat to their plans.

"Hayne, we need to go." Makin said.

"Are you serious?" Hayne said.

"Look around. We're against enemies with capabilities we do not understand." Makin said.

"Yeah, but one of them is a soul reaper. Our goal is to destroy all soul reapers." Hayne said.

"Yes, but he is human." Makin said. "We have to retreat for now and report this to our mistress. She needs to know who will dare get in our way."

"Fine, but I'm going to get this guy." Hayne said as faced Ichigo. "Remember this soul reaper, I'm going to come back and we'll settle things then. I'm going to enjoy beating you down."

"Just where do you two think you're going? You won't get that far." Ichigo said.

"You think so." Hayne said with a smirk. There were even more surprises as both of them used a technique that seemed similar to the flash step.

"Was that the flash step? How did they do that?" Orihime said.

"I don't know, but I'm going after them." Ichigo said.

"No Ichigo, leave it." Uryu said.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"We don't know who they are, but they will be back. There's something going on that we don't understand." Uryu said. "They were human, but they can use techniques like soul reapers. I think we should talk to Kisuke about this. Maybe he'll have an idea as to what we're up against."

"I agree with Uryu." Chad said. Ichigo groaned, but saw that they did have a point.

"Okay. Let's go talk to him and figure out what's going on around here." Ichigo said.

…

Urahara Shop

When Ichigo and the others arrived at Kisuke's shop, they informed him about Hayne and Makin. He did find it fascinating, but not even he held the answer as to how they could acquire the abilities they hold.

"That is rather strange. If they aren't substitute soul reapers like Ichigo, they shouldn't be able to do any of that stuff." Kisuke said.

"Wouldn't it be possible that they are substitute soul reapers like Ichigo? Did a soul reaper give them powers?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, that Hayne guy just said that they weren't soul reapers." Chad reminded her.

"The Soul Society would have known if they existed since Ginjo and Ichigo were really the only substitute soul reapers that existed." Kisuke said.

"Plus they didn't hold combat passes or anything. They had their zanpakutō right with them." Ichigo said. "I can't do that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was just a thought." Orihime said.

"It's okay." Chad said.

"They said they want to destroy all soul reapers. Do you even have the slightest clue as to how they're going to do that, Kisuke?" Ichigo said. Kisuke put some thought into it and Ichigo and the others thought they were going to get an answer.

"Nope!" Kisuke said with a laugh as he waved his fan and caused all of them to fall over anime style.

"That's not funny." Ichigo said as he pounded him on the head.

"I guess I deserve that one. I will contact the Soul Society to send a couple people to investigate this." Kisuke said. "We'll figure this out and if you see them again, handle it with care."

…

A Cavern

Hayne and Makin were walking through the woods and came upon an entrance to a cavern that they went in.

"I could have taken that guy. I also could have taken the girl with us. You've got to admit that she was hot." Hayne said.

"Let it go already and quit talking about girls like they're play things. It gets annoying." Makin said. Inside the cavern, there were other figures and it looked like they lived in there. One was playing pool, one was reading a book, two were watching a movie, but only one noticed them.

"You're back, but you're later than you said you be." The voice sounded female.

"We ran into bit of trouble. It could possess a problem since a soul reaper was involved." Makin said.

"Really? Show me." She said. Makin went with her in private.

"Trick, Mirāraito. (mirror light)" Makin's sword turned into a black bladed scythe with the bottom of the blade coated red. He pressed it against the ground and created images of Ichigo and the others.

"Who are these people?"

"They are humans that have strange abilities." Makin said. "As you can see, the one with the sword is a soul reaper, but he said that he was a substitute soul reaper."

"A substitute, what does that mean?"

"From what I can figure, it means he's part human." Makin said. She studied all four of them, but one of them really caught her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Go and tell what you saw to Susuke. Right now, just leave this with me so I can study them and know who we're dealing with."

"As you wish." Makin said and left her to her thoughts with the illusions.

"I never thought I see you again….Orihime."

To Be Continued…


	3. Welcoming Surprise

"I'm home." Ichigo said as he came home after another day at school.

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted as he greeted him in his usual way, but Ichigo moved and kicked him in the gut. "That's my boy. You're reflexes are improving."

"How was your day Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"It was okay. Some of my friends stayed to clean up the school. I offered Orihime my help, but she said she had it." Ichigo said. He thought back to what he and the others talked about at the school.

…..

Flashback

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were taking a break as they were in the middle of gym class as they waited for the girls to get done.

"Anything new on our mystery new friends from yesterday?" Ichigo said.

"Kisuke already contacted the Soul Society. Rukia and Renji should be on their way." Uryu said.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he ran right to him, but Ichigo raised his fist and hit him without even looking. "What are you guys talking about? Oh wait, are you checking out Orihime, Ichigo?"

"No." Ichigo said.

"Are you saying you have no interest in her? If you won't, I'll take a crack at her." Keigo said.

"You know Tatsuki will try and kill you if you do. Now would you go away?" Ichigo said as he pushed him away. "What's the matter with him? What do you think Chad?"

"I think you and Orihime would make a great couple." Chad said.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo said with an irritated tone.

End of Flashback

…

'What is it with the guys talking to me about Orihime like that? I can't worry about that now, not while this is going on.' Ichigo thought and went upstairs. "I'm going to get change. I'm working a late shift tonight." He said as he went into his room.

"Yo." He was surpised when he saw both Rukia and Renji in his room.

"Renji, Rukia! Don't you two know not to break in and enter?" Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah, you have guests." Karin said as she passed by.

"So what are you two doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Kisuke told us about those humans you've fought." Rukia said.

"We were hoping you might give us a clue to help us start our investigation." Renji said.

"Sorry, but Kisuke probably told you everything there is. We've never faced an enemy like this before." Ichigo said.

…

The School

"I'll see you later, Chad." Uryu said as he left the school after it just got done get cleaned up and most people finished what work they had left. Chad went over to see Orihime and her friends in the field.

"Orihime, I'm just about done. Do you need any help with anything?" Chad offered.

"No thanks. We're just about done too." Orihime said. Chad nod in understanding and was about to leave, but found himself getting kicked in the gut. "Chad!"

"What happened?" Michiru said. They saw someone that was the same size as Chad stand over him with short black hair. He had black vest with a purple t shirt and blue pants that had black down the sides and he carried a katana.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" Orihime looked to the side to see Hayne and Makin.

"Not these two again." Chad said.

"Girusei, can you keep the big one busy? Watch out for the arms." Hayne said.

"Right. Just leave this one to me." Girusei said. He grabbed on Chad's arm and tossed him across the ground.

"So you're one of them." Chad said as he got up. "If that's the case, I'll bring you down. Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" …

Ichigo

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji felt the spiritual pressure.

"What's going on? Chad's spiritual pressure just increased." Rukia said.

"It has to be those two from the other day. I can sense them as well." Ichigo said. He reached for his pass and pressed it against his chest. The three left through the window and hurried to the school. When they were gone, Karin came in and saw Ichigo's body on the chair.

"Ichigo." Karin heard everything. She was wishing there was something she could do to help.

…

Uryu

While Uryu was walking down the street, he sensed the spiritual pressure of Chad and the others.

"That power! It's those two from the other day and it seems they brought back up." Uryu said as he ran back to help, but he sensed that there was another very close to him. He looked to see someone was walking towards him. He wore a white buttoned shirt with a grey blazer and black dress pants. He wore glasses and had brown hair with a katana in his hand. "Looks like I've got my own problems."

"Hello there. My name is Susuke, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I take it you're with those people who are attacking my friends." Uryu said.

"I am." Susuke said and he saw Uryu move his hand carefully. "Are you trying to bring forth that bow? Makin told me all about you and your friends' capabilities." That caught Uryu's attention as he said like he already knew all there was about him and the others. "You creat a bow out of spirit energy and come firing thousands of arrows at once. I figure you do that by gathering reishi around you. I happen to know your large friend holds powers similar to a hollow, but it only goes around his arms. The girl holds a strange power, but only has about six origin points for attack, defense, and healing."

"You were able to gather all that just from little information your friend gave you?" Uryu said. "I take it that means you're the brain."

"I am the smart one, but I'm not the leader if that's what you're also inquiring." Susuke said. He drew out his sword and attacked, but Uryu jumped out of the way and started firing his arrows.

…..

The School

"Okay, so many beautiful girls and I get to play with all of them." Hayne said.

"This guy is sick." Tatsuki said.

"You girls get out of here right now." Orihime said.

"Hold it right there." Ichigo appeared in front of them.

"You again!" Hayne said. Rukia and Renji appeared at the top of the school.

"So these are the guys." Renji said.

"Just keep your eyes open and watch what they do." Rukia said.

"I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to deal with me." They looked behind them to see someone was waiting for them. He had spikey brown hair, light grey shirt with a red sun over his heart, and red shorts with a white cross on both legs.

"Who are you?" Renji said.

"The name is Nyle. You're ends are here, soul reapers." He said as he pulled out his sword. Chad was busy fighting Girusei and Ichigo was on his own fighting Hayne and Makin.

"Perfect. Let's finish what we started." Hayne said.

"Hold it. I will take care of him." Makin said.

"Are you serious?! No way, this guy is mine." Hayne said.

"Go play with the girls like you usually want to. I will handle him. Trick, Mirāraito." Makin said. His sword changed into the scythe and attacked Ichigo, but Ichigo was able to block it.

"Orihime, keep the girls safe." Ichigo said.

"Right." Orihime said.

"What the heck is going on?" Mahana asked.

"Can't you see what's going on?" Chizuru said.

"Just run now. It's dangerous to be here." Orihime said.

"Hold on!" Hayne said as he managed to get a hold of Chizuru with his shikai revealed. "You know, you're kind of cute."

"Don't try to flirt with me. My eyes are on Orihime." Chizuru said.

"You mean you're one of those girls? Then, get out of here, I only want real woman." Hayne said as he shoved her away. "Now get over here." He tossed his dagger end at Orihime.

"Shiten Kōshun!" Orihime brought up her shield and blocked the attack with her own cutting Hayne's side. The girls made a run for it and it was just the fighters now.

"So you have some fight in you. Let's see what you got." Hayne said.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Makin tried to block Ichigo's attack, but it held great force and pushed him back. When it subsided, his cape was torn up with smoke coming off him.

"You hold great power. You ruined my cape, I actually like it." Makin said as he tore it off.

"Not bad that you able to block that, but I held back since you are part human." Ichigo said.

"Let's see how you do against this." Makin said and raised his weapon. "Mage Sekai! (bend world)" The whole world around Ichigo and everyone begin to bend and warp. Ichigo was off balance and didn't understand and that got him cut against the chest with the world returning to normal.

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"You moron, that affects everyone in the area." Hayne said.

"Sorry, but this is not someone to mess with." Makin said. As the fights went on, Rukia and Renji teamed up against Nyle. Both of them attacked, but he was able to hold off against both of them.

"He knows what he's doing." Rukia said. "He has skill with a sword."

"You haven't seen anything. Split, Supaikunhebi! (Spike Snake)" Nyle said. His sword changed into double edge sword and split into fragments being held together by a thread. Nyle started whipping it around to try and lash the two.

"Two can play at this game. Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said as he released his shikai and thrusted it, but Nyle moved out of the way.

"So your shikai is similar to mine. Let's see what you got." Nyle said. Hayne kept attacking Orihime, but he couldn't get past his sword. Ichigo tried to fight Makin before he released more illusions. Chad tried to fire a blast of energy at Girusei, but he was able to avoid it.

"Who are you guys and what do you want here?" Chad said.

"You're about to find out." Girusei said. Chad moved in and tried to pound him, but Girusei ducked down and placed his sword above his waist. "Kyūshū Shimasu! (absorb)" His sword glowed blue and slashed across Chad as his fullbring dispersed.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted as it looked like he was hurt, but he was able to get up. There was no cut or blood. Chad tried to pound him, but nothing happen as he tried to access his fullbring. He couldn't feel anything.

"What's going on? I can't use my fullbring." Chad said.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo said.

"Kyūshū Shimasu." Makin said. "It's a technique that absorbs spirit energy. When a human comes in contact with it, all their spirit energy that gives them power is absorbed. He still holds spirit awareness so he can still see you, but that's about it."

"You mean you took away his powers?" Ichigo said.

"Yes and when it's used on a soul reaper, their entire being is absorbed." Makin said as he continued fighting him. Hayne kept tossing both ends of his weapon, but Orihime kept blocking him.

"That shield is getting annoying." Hayne said. He tried to figure something out and it soon came to him. He went straight for a direct attack and when Orihime held up her shield, he used flash step and got over her. "Now I have you!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he was able to push Makin away and used the flash step to stop Hayne, but he saw him coming and blocked his attack.

"Good. I wanted to fight you." Hayne said and those two started fighting.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she was about to help him, but sensed a new presence.

"Kyūshū Shimasu." A glowing blue sword came through her chest and absorbed all her power.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. He saw there was another woman behind her. When he went to help her, the woman moved back and Orihime dropped to her knees. "Are you alright?"

"My powers….they're gone!" Orihime said and Ichigo faced the woman.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said. The woman looked to be in her twenties. She had long, dark brown hair. She wore a dark grey shirt, light green hiking shorts, with brown combat boots. "Wait a minute, she kind of looks like Orihime."

"What's the matter with you guys? Hayne, you can't handle one little girl?"

"It's not my fault." Hayne said. She turned her eyes to Orihime.

"Look at you Orihime. You're beautiful, hold great power, and you seem to have one good looking boyfriend. Your mother would be proud if she even cared, but I'm sure Sora is."

"Wait a minute, I'm not her boyfriend. What is it with everyone saying stuff like that today?" Ichigo said.

"Wait, how do you know Sora and my name? Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not surprised. You were just born when I left. My name is Masara, I'm your older sister."

To Be Continued…


	4. Masara Inoue

Flabbergasted, surprised, and not believing their eyes and ears. Masara claimed that she is Orihime's older sister, but Orihime never even knew she existed.

"You're….my sister?" Orihime said.

"That's nothing, but a lie. Orihime only had a brother and he's gone." Ichigo said.

"Believe me, it's the truth. I happen to be seven years older than Orihime." Masara said. "It doesn't surprise me that you never heard of me. Our parents never really did give a care for us since they always beaten me and Sora. It soon came to the point when I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away just a little after Orihime was born."

"So what do you want from us?" Ichigo said.

"Isn't it obvious? We want you soul reapers dead!" Hayne said as he tried to attack, but Ichigo blocked him.

"This is crazy. I never even knew Orihime had a sister." Chad said as he tried to stand up, but Girusei's katana was held near his neck.

"Don't even try it. Without you powers, you can't do anything." Girusei said. Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji continued to battle against Nyle.

"You're mine!" Renji said as he thrusted his sword and it stretched, but Nyle avoided it and lashed at Renji. Just as Renji was about to go again, he was whipped at again gaining some cuts on his chest.

"You're not too bad, but you don't stand a chance against me." Nyle said as he moved his sword like it was a ribbon for eurythmic gymnastics.

"Why's that?" Renji said.

"The answer is our swords. They both are similar in style, but when two weapons like ours are against each other, the smaller one retracts faster and gives the wielder more time to act." Nyle said.

"Then how about we try this?" Rukia said as she already pulled out her shikai. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Nyle saw the circle of ice, but he jumped out of the way a second before the ice shot into the sky. Nyle lashed at Rukia, but Renji blocked the attack.

"I'll admit, you two have some real power." Nyle said.

"You're the one that doesn't have a chance against us. Both Renji and I are lieutenants." Rukia said.

"Lieutenants? You must be so proud, but that means nothing once I absorb your very existence." Nyle said. Ichigo was busy fighting both Makin and Hayne while Orihime and Masara were talking.

"I don't understand. If you really are my sister, why didn't Sora ever tell me about you?" Orihime said.

"Who knows? Listen to me Orihime, I'm really the only family you have left." Masara said. "I don't want to fight you. I want you to join me."

"Join you?" Orihime said.

"Yes. I can see you need some time to process all of this." Masara said. "You will meet me again, but you better lose those soul reapers."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to destroy all soul reapers?" Orihime said.

"You'll find out soon enough. Boys, it's time for us to go." Masara said.

"Now? I was starting to have some fun." Hayne complained.

"Are you defying my orders?" Masara said that gave him a stare that sent shivers down his spine and made him uncomfortable.

"Sorry ma'am." Hayne said. Girusei pulled away his sword and kicked Chad in the back.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Girusei.

"You won't get away with this." Chad said.

"What could you possibly do to stop us? You lost your powers." Girusei said. Chad knew he was right, but there must have been some way he could regain his powers or some way for him to help in this fight. Nyle jumped down from the roof and hit the ground.

"Perhaps another time lieutenants." Nyle said.

"Fine, we'll leave, but I'm not done with you, Ichigo." Hayne said and all of them used the flash step like ability to escape. Ichigo ran right over to Orihime and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" Ichigo said, but she wasn't responding. Rukia and Renji came down to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Rukia said.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not hurt, but I can't feel my fullbring anymore." Chad said. "It's true on what they said. My powers are gone. The most I can do is still here and see you guys."

"I saw that Masara use the same technique on Orihime." Ichigo said. "Orihime, is it true that she is your sister?"

"I really don't know." Orihime said. She seemed more depressed than what she was letting on. Ichigo could see it in her eyes that the light of happiness she always seemed to have in them was gone.

"Wait a minute. I can feel Uryu's spiritual pressure. He's fighting someone and he isn't that far." Renji said.

….

Uryu

Uryu fought hard against Susuke as he fired multiple arrows at him, but Susuke was able to avoid all of them. Susuke was about to attack some more, but he sensed that his comrades have already left.

"It would seem milady and the others have already left. I guess that means I should take my leave as well." Susuke said.

"Running away?" Uryu said.

"A retreat. We will meet again archer." Susuke said.

"My name is Uryu, Uryu Ishida, and to be more acquit, I'm known as a quincy." Uryu said and Susuke managed to getaway.

"Uryu!" Uryu turned around to see Ichigo and the others run up to him.

"Uryu, are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Of course. What happened at the school?" Uryu said.

"We learned about a couple things that you wouldn't believe." Rukia said. Uryu was told about Masara and how Chad and Orihime lost their powers.

"That is unreal. I never heard of an ability that takes away a human's spiritual power." Uryu said.

"We better get to Kisuke. Hopefully he'll know how to restore Orihime and Chad's power." Renji said.

…

Urahara Shop

When they arrived at Urahara Shop, Kisuke and Tessai were using every resource they could put together, but they couldn't restore Chad and Orihime's power.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like there is anything we can do." Kisuke said.

"You've got to try. You were able to restore my powers, you must be able to bring back theirs." Ichigo said.

"I was able to because I had gathered the spirit energy of the captains and the lieutenants." Kisuke said. "The problem is that there aren't many fullbrings to give Chad and we don't even know if there are others that had powers like Orihime."

"But surely there must be something you can do." Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo, it's okay." Orihime said as she got up and left the room. Ichigo was going to go after her, but Rukia stopped him.

"Ichigo, just leave her alone for a while. A lot has happened that revolves around her." Rukia said. Orihime stared at the night sky. She tried to bring out her Shun Shun Rikka, but nothing happened. Her hairpins were just ordinary hairpins now. They were like a part of her while at the same time were living creatures. What's worse is that all she ever wanted to do was help Ichigo. Now that she has nothing, she can't do anything for him or for her friends, but be a burden and that's something she never wanted. It was all too much for her to handle as she fell to her knees and she let out all the tears.

…

Masara

Masara and her small group returned to their cavern. Once there, Girusei and Masara released the spirit energy they stole into some kind of square.

"A little more energy and it will be ready." Girusei said.

"Excellent." Masara said.

"Forgive me Masara, but I failed in my battle with the one named Uryu and couldn't get his energy." Susuke said.

"It doesn't matter at this point. Can you take an estimate on how many more days until its ready?" Masara said.

"I say at the rate we're going, I say about a few more days." Susuke said.

"Excellent." Masara said, but when she looked around she saw that something was missing. "Do any of you know where Kimika is?"

"I think she said she was about to take care of something important." Makin said.

…

The Kurosakis

"Karin, do you know what's going on with Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. "He said he was working a late shift, but I haven't heard or seen him left."

"Something came up." Karin said.

"Oh wait, does it have something to do with that thing he's always doing?" Yuzu said. She still hasn't been able to see Ichigo as a soul reaper, but she does know about it.

"You could say that. Where's Dad?" Karin said.

"He went to the store to get some groceries I needed for dinner. I told him he didn't have to go through the trouble, but I couldn't stop him." Yuzu said.

"Well that figures." Karin said. They didn't know it, but just outside their home was someone and that someone meant to cause trouble.


	5. Karin Takes A Stand

Karin stared at Ichigo's body for he still hasn't returned. She was starting to get worried. Ever since the battle with Aizen came to an end and he first lost his powers, Karin wanted to help him. Now, he's out there risking his life and she can't do a thing.

"Uh, I hate this." Karin moaned. "Ichigo is fighting some bad creature or whatever and I'm waiting for him to come home. It's just like that time he went up against those guys after he lost his powers. He was struggling and I couldn't help him. He's always protecting me and Yuzu. I should be able to return the favor."

"Karin, is everything okay?" Yuzu called out.

"Yeah." Karin said as she went downstairs. Outside their house, someone was to the side and was looking up to Ichigo's window. It was a girl about the same age as Karin. She had long, light brown hair. She wore a lime green shirt and a dress of the same color with white flowers all over it as she held onto a katana.

"So this is where that substitute soul reaper lives." She stated. She used the flash jump and was right next to the window. She stayed quiet and opened the window as she snuck in. "It would Susuke was right, as usual. He can separated his soul from his body, but if I strike the body's vital spots before he gets back, he'll be dead when he returns and he won't have a body to return to." She pulled out her katana and held it to Ichigo's chest. "Wait, if I strike from the back, he won't even notice when he returns." She held the sword to his heart from the back and was about to strike, but a soccer ball hit her in the head before she could do anything.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my brother?" The girl looked to the door and saw Karin.

"If you don't want to get hurt, leave."

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're here." Karin said. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt my brother, you've got another thing coming."

"Okay, I warned you." The girl said and went to attack her, but Karin moved out of the way and ran down the stairs. "I can't have any witnesses." She went after her and was faced with her and Yuzu.

"What's going on?" Yuzu said.

"Now there are two of them?"

"Leave her alone. If you want to fight someone, come and get me." Karin challenged.

"I'm fine with that." The mysterious girl used the flash step and got in front of a surprised Karin.

'How did she do that?' Karin thought. The girl hit Karin in the gut with her sword's hilt and kicked her through the door and into the night. "How did you move like that? Are you a soul reaper?"

"As if."

"Then, who are you?" Karin said.

"You can call me Kimika. When it comes to soul reapers, I want them dead."

"Is that why you're here? Are you trying to kill my brother?" Karin said.

"If you and that other girl promise to keep you lips shut I won't kill you." Kimika said.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let you hurt him." Karin said. She looked around for something to use as a weapon and found a pipe just lying on the ground. She picked it up and held it like a sword.

"Karin!" Yuzu shouted in concern.

"Just stay there Yuzu. This girl is after Ichigo. Just get in his room and make sure his body is safe." Karin said and Yuzu nodded in agreement as she ran up the stairs.

"You must be kidding if you think you can beat me. You don't seem to have any power and you're using that rusty old thing to fight me." Kimika said.

"Come and find out. You'll see that I'm dead serious." Karin said. She tried to swing the pipe, but Kimika was able to block it. Karin kept swinging the pipe, but Kimika was blocking her without any problem.

"You call this fighting? I call it playing." Kimika said. She sliced the pipe and it broke in two. "You got in way over your head."

"Who cares? If you want my brother, you'll have to go through me first." Karin said.

"How brave of you, but also stupid." Kimika said as she tried another slash. Karin ducked and swung the broken pipe at her and she left a cut on Kimika's face. "How dare you!" She grabbed Karin by her ponytail and tossed her to the ground. To finish it she kicked her under the chin.

"Is that all you got?" Karin said as she tried to stand up.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you." Kimika said as she raised her sword.

"Karin!" Kimika looked up and saw Ichigo coming down with his sword ready to attack. She jumped back.

"Ichigo." Karin said.

"Karin, are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Karin said and Ichigo stayed focused on Kimika.

"Who are you, do you work for Masara?" Ichigo said.

"You can say that. My name is Kimika Hina. I came here to kill you, but it looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." She looked like she was about to release her shikai, but Girusei came out of nowhere and stopped her. "Girusei, why are you here?"

"Masara requires your presence." Girusei said.

"What about the substitute soul reaper?" Kimika said.

"He will have to wait for another time." Girusei said as he used the flash step and the two of them managed to escape.

"What the hell was that about? Karin, are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, don't worry. What is going on Ichigo?" Karin said.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ichigo said, but Karin couldn't accept that. Ichigo had to save her again. She wants to gain the power to help him.

…..

The Next Day

Ichigo was on his way to Urahara Shop. Rukia and Renji had to report about Masara and her comrades to the Soul Society. While he was walking, he failed to notice that both Yuzu and Karin were following him.

"Karin, I don't know how I feel about this." Yuzu said. "Why are we following Ichigo around again?"

"There's something going on and Ichigo is trying to keep us out." Karin said. "Not this time. This time, we're going to help him whether he likes it or not." Ichigo arrived at Urahara Shop and the others were already there.

"Glad you could join us Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"I don't understand why Rukia or Renji can't open the Senkaimon right now." Ichigo said.

"It's because of your friends here." Kisuke said. "These three aren't soul reapers and it would take some time for the soul society to modify it on their end for them to get through. If we use the one I have, it will be quicker."

"We better get going. The head captain needs to know what is happening." Rukia said. "Maybe squad four or the Department of Research and Development can find a way to restore Orihime and Chad's power."

"Let's get a move on." Kisuke said as they went down to his underground training grounds and got the Senkaimon ready. "Alright, remember that you only have a limited amount of time to make it through."

"We know that. Why are you telling us something we already know?" Uryu said.

"Oh, no reason." Kisuke said in a playful manner. "The Soul Society should know of your arrival." He and Tessai got it opened up. Ichigo was getting ready to go through, but saw Orihime still seemed upset.

"Orihime, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It will be dangerous until your powers come back." Ichigo said.

"No, it's not that Ichigo. I just have a lot on my mind." Orihime said.

"You should get going now." Kisuke said. Ichigo was worried Orihime would fall behind so he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the Senkaimon.

…

The Soul Society

The Senkaimon on their side was opened as Byakura was waiting to greet them on the other side. He saw they emerged.

"Brother." Rukia said.

"Captain Kuchiki, we have important news to share." Renji said.

"I am aware of that. Head Captain Yamamoto is awaiting to hear your report." Byakura said.

"First Byakura, our friends, Orihime and Chad might have to go the squad four barracks or the Department of Research and Development." Rukia said. "There was… an incident and they lost their powers. It involves a new foe that we faced while we were there. We will explain all at the captains meeting."

"Very well." Byakura said.

"Wow, so this is the Soul Society!"

"This place looks amazing." Ichigo and his friends looked behind them to see Karin and Yuzu.

"Yuzu, Karin?! What are you two doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Hi Ichigo. Wow, so is that what a Soul Reaper looks like? You look amazing, but why are you carrying that big sword?" Yuzu said since it was the first time she ever saw her brother like that.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, who are these two young women?" Byakura said.

"They're my responsibility, they're both my little sisters." Ichigo said. "Now answer me, why are you two here?"

"Whether you like it or not, we're here to help you." Karin said.

To Be Continued…


	6. Love that Hurts

"What do you mean you're here to help?" Ichigo said.

"How much clear could that be?" Karin said. Ichigo didn't understand why his sisters came to the Soul Society.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we must attend the meeting at once." Byakura said.

"Okay, but we're not done talking about this. You two, come with me." Ichigo said as he an all the others went with Byakura. They arrived in the meeting area where all the other captains were waiting.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai, this meeting has been called for you to tell us of something you've uncovered in the world of the living." Toshiro said.

"Hey Toshiro! How's it going?" Karin said.

"Karin, why are you here? Ichigo, you brought your younger sisters?" Toshiro said.

"I didn't, they followed me. That's not important right now." Ichigo said.

"Head Captain, we have troubling news. During our time in the world of the living, we met a small group of humans." Rukia said. "Somehow they have obtain zanpakutō and a technique like the flash step."

"Are they substitute soul reapers like Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"No sir. They were humans like any other person. They wore no clothing of a soul reaper." Renji said. "What's more is they also have the ability to absorb spiritual energy. They claim that if they strike a soul reaper with that technique, he or she will be absorbed completely."

"But how could any human have that ability and not be a soul reaper?" Ukitake said.

"Captain Hirako, you and the other visors have lived in the world of the living for about a hundred years. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Komamura said.

"Sorry, but no." Shinji said.

"This requires some investigating. Do you have the identities of at least the leader?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes. A female named Masara." Rukia said.

"Do you have any information on this Masara?" Yamamoto said.

"Excuse me." Orihime said in a shy tone. "I know someone who would know more about her than we do. He would be here in the Soul Society, but we need to find him."

"If you think this person you speak of can help, we will locate him." Yamamoto said.

"Hold on, there's something else." Ichigo said. "I know who Orihime is talking about and he'll talk to her and us. In the meantime, Miss Unohana and Kurotsuchi we need your help with something."

"And what would that be?" Kurotsuchi said.

"Chad and Orihime had their powers stolen. We were wondering if there was a way you two can restore them. Kisuke couldn't, but maybe there's something either of you could do." Ichigo said.

"A chance to do what Kisuke Urahara could not, it sounds too good to pass up." Kurotsuchi said.

"I be glad to help." Unohana said.

"Chad, I want you to stay here so they can find that answer. If they can with you, maybe they can with Orihime." Ichigo said and Chad understood.

"Mayuri, you better not dissect on Chad or you'll have an arrow through your head and it will be more powerful than when we fought." Uryu said.

"I make no promises." Kurotsuchi said.

"You don't need to worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous." Unohana said.

"Karin and Yuzu, I want you to stay here so we can talk about you being here." Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo…" "Not another word." Ichigo stopped Karin from speaking.

"So who is this person you speak of?" Yamamto said.

…

Rukon District

Orihime and her friends went out to the Rukon District. They came across a small home with Chad, Karin, and Yuzu staying in the Seireitei. Orihime felt nervous to face this person for she hasn't seen him in so long.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Uryu said.

"We checked and this is where he lives now." Renji said.

"Are you ready Orihime? You haven't seen him in such a long time and I don't want you to be overwhelmed." Ichigo said.

"I'll be okay." Orihime said. Rukia stepped forward and knocked on the door until it was opened by Sora Inoue, Orihime's older brother.

"Can I help you?" Sora said.

"Big brother!" Orihime said and got his attention as he could not believe he was seeing her.

"Orihime!" Sora said with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Orihime was finally able to bring a smile with tears in her eyes as she ran into her brother's warm embrace.

…

The Seireitei

Yuzu and Karin looked out through the entire Seireitei. They found it an amazing place as they saw how nice it looked, like it was a high class city from the old days.

"I can't believe Ichigo always comes here, but isn't he suppose to be dead to do it?" Yuzu said.

"I think he only comes here when he has to. It doesn't look like the kind of place that he would hang out all the time." Karin said.

"You would be right." They both looked behind them to see Toshiro.

"Toshiro, how's it going?" Karin said.

"Oh it's your boyfriend!" Yuzu said.

"I'm not her boyfriend! I happen to be a captain of the thirteen court guard squads." Toshiro said.

"You're a captain, but aren't you about the same age as us?" Yuzu said.

"I might look like it, but I'm actually hundreds of years older than you." Toshiro said. "So what made you two come to the Soul Society to begin with."

"It was Karin's idea." Yuzu said.

"We just want to see if there's something we can do to help Ichigo. He's always been there for us and we want to be able to be there for him." Karin said.

"That sounds just like you, but it could be dangerous." Toshiro said.

"I don't care anymore. If Ichigo is willing to put himself on the line like that, I should too." Karin said and Toshiro actually admire the fact that she would go this far for her brother.

…

Sora's Home

Sora let them in his house and treated them to a nice meal. He took the dishes and started washing them.

"Need some help?" Orihime offered.

"It's okay. You are my guests and I am the host." Sora said.

"So this is really Orihime's brother?" Renji whispered.

"Yeah. They came to my family clinic when we were twelve. He died in a car accident and I found out that it was Orihime's brother about three years later." Ichigo whispered.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my dear sister with her friends after all this time?" Sora said.

"We needed to talk to you about someone. Do you know a girl by the name Masara?" Rukia said. When she did, Sora dropped a plate and it broke against the floor.

"Where did you hear that name?" Sora said.

"Not just heard, we've met her." Renji said.

"Sora, is it true? Is this Masara really our sister?" Orihime said. Sora tried to get a hold of himself.

"Yes." Sora said. "I was eight years when she was born so she's seven years older than you, Orihime. Our parents were abusive as they beaten both of us. Our father was always drunk and our mother was a prostitute. Both of them always argued and took it out on us. Around the time Orihime was born, Masara couldn't take it anymore and ran away. I must admit I was tempted to go with her, but when I heard our parents would kill Orihime by the time I became eighteen so I held out for three more years. As for Masara, she lived with our grandfather. She believed he was the only person that cared for her. When he died, she disappeared and I haven't heard from her since."

"Sora, why didn't you tell me we had a sister?" Orihime said.

"I was afraid, afraid of getting pulled back in to that horrible family." Sora said. "I was afraid I would lose you too. I tried to find a trace of her, but there was nothing."

"It's okay. You were protecting your youngest sister from a horrible family." Ichigo said.

"But now we have a problem." Renji said. "You sister has become some sort of threat. She holds a zanpakutō with a group of others. She wants to destroy soul reapers, do you know what that is about?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm surprised she would know about soul reapers. I didn't know about them since that night I turned into a hollow and tried to attack Ichigo." Sora said.

"Thank you giving us this information." Rukia said. "At least we have an idea on who our enemy is. Now we just need to know why she's doing all of this."

"Orihime, you should stay here. You haven't seen your brother in so long." Ichigo said.

"As much as I love to, we have work to do. I promise to come again one day, Sora." Orihime said.

"I'm just glad I got to see you one more time." Sora said.

…

The Seireitei

Another captain's meeting was called as Rukia reported what Sora has told them.

"I see, so this is Orihime Inoue's older sister." Yamamoto said. "However, it is still unclear to what her motives are or how she even acquired this power."

"I'm afraid I have troubling news as well. Even with the combine efforts of Captain Kurotsuchi and myself, we are unable to restore your friend's power." Unohana said.

"I could have figured it out, but I was kept from cutting your friend open. What a waste." Kurotsuchi complained.

"If that's the case, Chad and Orihime will have to take my sisters home." Ichigo said.

"No way. Ichigo, I'm not going anywhere. I'll find some way to help out." Chad said.

"Me too." Karin said.

"I want to help too, but how can we if don't have anything to fight with?" Orihime said.

"There might be another solution." The doors opened up and Yoruichi came through.

"Yoruichi, why are you here?" Ichigo said.

"Kisuke has thought of a solution. It won't give back Chad and Orihime's powers, but it wil give them the ability to fight." Yoruichi said. "They have to become soul reapers."

To Be Continued…


	7. A Flower Despair Bloom

Kisuke was out in the woods in the Soul Society wearing his cloak. He was waiting around for Ichigo and the others to show up and they did as Yoruichi brought them there.

"Welcome." Kisuke greeted, but ended up getting punched in the face by Ichigo.

"What's the big idea? You saw my sisters go through the Senkaimon. Why didn't you stop them?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, that isn't important right now." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi, earlier you said that Orihime and the others would have to become soul reapers." Renji said.

"Yes. We'll need the help of a few soul reapers, which is why we're doing it here." Yoruichi said. "Kisuke, Karin wants to help Ichigo out. You think you can make room for one more."

"I'm one step ahead of you." Kisuke said.

"Wait a minute, is this going to be like the time you helped me gain my powers?" Ichigo said. "No way. There's a chance all three of them will become hollows or visors. It's too big of a risk."

"Ichigo, would you stop deciding everything for me." Karin said. "I'm doing this and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"She's right. This is her choice Ichigo and if she wants to help, she should." Uryu said.

"Thank you." Karin said.

"I still don't like it. The whole reason I became a soul reaper was so I could protect my little sisters." Ichigo said.

"It will be fine." Yuzu said.

"You just need to have faith that I can do this." Karin said.

"Okay. If we're all got this settled, we need to move on." Kisuke said. "We'll have to skip the first step I did with Ichigo. That means we'll have to go straight into phase two. If our three specialists would please step forward." Orihime, Chad, and Karin stepped up. Kisuke stepped up to each of them and pulled out their soul chains.

"What are you doing?" Karin said.

"Usually on soul reapers, the soul chain isn't visible, but this process requires it." Kisuke said. "Since you three aren't pure souls here or soul reapers, its' easy to pull them out. Now, see you next fall."

"What does that mean?" Chad said. Then three holes opened up underneath each of them and they fell through.

"Bakudō 99 part 1: Kin!" Kisuke said. Black bands wrapped around all three of their arms. Then plates came in them and they couldn't move.

"What's this about?" Karin said.

"All three of you have three days to climb out of the holes before all of your chains are broken away." Kisuke said.

"Broken away?" Chad said.

"How are they going to break?" Karin said. When they both looked down, they saw mouths chomping away on the chains. "That's insane!" She said in a panic.

"If you don't manage to get back up here in the next 72 hours, you'll be turned into hollows and we'll have to kill you." Kisuke said in a playful tone.

"What's the matter with him? He's making this sound like a game." Karin complained.

"Kisuke, I don't like this." Ichigo said.

"Knowing Orihime and Chad, this was the only way to give them power to fight." Kisuke said. "If they make it through this step, I'll leave them with the captains to handle the last part. Now all we have to do is wait. I've also set up a barrier so no one should be able to detect us. I doubt Central 46 will agree to this. We better get comfortable."

Three days have passed and Chad, Orihime, and Karin weren't even close to coming out of the holes they were in. The chains grew smaller, meaning they were becoming closer to turning into hollows and was becoming more painful.

"How are you guys doing down there?" Renji said.

"I shouldn't have to answer that." Karin said. Chad tried to get up and run straight up, but ended up falling on his back. Karin gave it a shot. She went slow and steady as she climbed up, but without the use of her arms it was difficult. "I can do it." She kept telling herself, but lost her footing and fell down.

"There's got to be some way to do this." Chad said. He stared up the hole as the sun beat down. The pain he felt in his chest was almost unbearable. He relaxed for a minute and that's all he needed. Karin tried to break her arms free, but she couldn't even move them.

"I don't get why our hands have to be tied like this." Karin complained. "I'm starting to see why this guy annoys Ichigo." She relaxed on the ground as she felt the hard ground. She took deep breaths and was in a calm state of mind. She needed that for what she is about to see.

….

Chad

Chad opened his eyes, but was confused. He was no longer in the hole, he wasn't even in the Soul Society. It looked like he was inside a prison.

"Where am I? This looks like some sort of jail." Chad said. He looked down the railings and saw multiple levels both up and down. "The place looks like it goes on forever."

"You finally came." Chad looked down the hall and he found just one creature in the infinite amount of cells. Inside was a tiger that cuffs around its neck and paws. They were pinned to the wall, but long enough to allow him to move.

"Did you just talk?" Chad said.

"I did, Sado." The tiger said. "You're here trying to get your own soul reaper powers. Are you worthy of having it?"

"Who are you?" Chad said.

"My name is…." The tiger spoke, but Chad couldn't hear his name.

'What did he say? I couldn't hear him.' Chad thought.

"You still can't hear me. I guess I should have expected that." The tiger said. "This is the first time we've met, but I know you wish to help your friends. I suppose I can give you the power, but you have to prove if you're worthy later."

…

Karin

Once Karin opened her eyes, she was no longer in the Soul Society either. She looked around to a wasteland. Half was black and half was white. Even the bare trees.

"What the hell? What is this place?" Karin said. She began to feel movement from under the sand.

"Hello. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"After all this time you finally showed up. What gives you the right to just come out like this?"

"Be nice."

"Who's there? Where are you?" Karin said. A twin headed dragon rose out of the sand. One side was black and the other was white.

"Hello Karin." The white head said and sounded like a female. Karin seemed scared. "Oh, I'm sorry if we're scaring you."

"Speak for yourself." The black head said and was male. "This girl has finally reached us when she never even bothered."

"Don't be rude." White said.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" Karin said.

"Of course not." White said.

"You might give us indigestion." Black said. "Let's get to the point. You want to become a soul reaper."

"We can give you that power." White said.

"Don't put too much into this. The next time you see us, you better hear our name." Black said.

….

The Soul Society

Spirit energy shot out from the whole Chad and Karin were in. Both of them were able to jup out and were wearing the clothing of soul reapers. Not only that, but Karin had two swords.

"You did it!" Rukia said.

"Impressive. Karin even holds two zanpakutō. The only ones that held two are Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku." Yoruichi said. "I don't know if it's because you're a twin or whatever, but it's a rare thing."

"This is amazing." Karin said.

"So this is what it feels like." Chad said.

"Hold on for a minute." Kisuke said as he was staring down at Orihime and Ichigo stood next to him.

"What's the problem?" Ichigo said.

"Orihime hasn't moved. In fact the chains haven't gone down at all. It's very strange because they usually do with depression and it looks like she is." Kisuke said. Ichigo looked and saw he was right.

"Let me go down and talk to her. I won't help her, just talk." Ichigo said.

"Okay, but I'm watching." Kisuke said and Ichigo jumped down in front of her.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Ichigo said, but she remained silent. "Orihime, please, talk to me."

"I have a sister that I never knew I had." Orihime said. "The powers I once held are gone. I'm not sure what to do anymore."

"But, you're being given new powers." Ichigo said, but that didn't cheer her up. "Look Orihime, I know this is hard. You must know you're not going through this alone. Even if you don't have powers, that doesn't matter. To be honest, I feel like I get my strength from you."

"Really?" Orihime said.

"Yeah, just like when I fought with Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "I'll help you through this just like all those times you helped me." Orihime was already feeling better.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Orihime said as she tried to stand, but that was when the chains started to break apart at rapid speed. They came to nothing and a hole was formed on Orihime's chest and it started.

"Orihime!" Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. "You can't be a hollow, you're too pure for it."

"Interesting. Usually the body blows and the mask forms. She is resisting, but nothing is happening."

…

Orihime

When Orihime opened her eyes, she was in field of multicolor flowers.

"Where am I?" Orihime said.

"Welcome." She looked up and saw a woman that looked like one of her Shun Shun Rikka. She wore a red kimono with dark blue leggings and her hair was a bright blonde in a ponytail and had gold wings on her back.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Orihime said.

"This is your inner world. Each of these flowers represents someone you care about. These three are the most bloomed." She held up three different flowers. "The red petal, brown pistil is Sora. The white petal, yellow pistil is Tatsuki. Finally, can you guess who the orange petal, black pistil is."

"Ichigo." Orihime answered.

"Correct. I love to talk more, but there's no time." Wind started to pick up and Orihime saw a hurricane. "You need to find the flower that holds your powers or else this world will vanish and you shall be a hollow."

"Which one?" Orihime said as she looked around. She tried to find the one, but they all looked the same. She looked and found the one, a bright gold flower. She ran as fast as she could to it. She reached out for it, but she started to be picked up by the wind.

….

The Soul Society

They were all getting worried about Orihime. Then, spirit energy was shot out and something jumped out. They couldn't tell if it was a hollow or Orihime, but when the smoke cleared, it was her as a soul reaper.

"It worked!" Renji said.

"Did Ichigo do something?" Yuzu said.

"Nope." Ichigo said as he climbed out. "It was all her." A flower that was now in despair has bloomed into one of new found strength and hope.

To Be Continued…


	8. What's The Name?

Chad, Karin, and Orihime has now gained the powers of soul reapers like Ichigo. They attended to Head Captain Yamamoto with the other captains.

"As you can see, it was a success. The three are now substitute soul reapers like Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Yes, I can see that. Kisuke Urahara has already informed us on what to do next." Yamamoto said. "We now have to get you three to know the name of your zanpaktō."

"These swords have names?" Karin asked.

"Every zanpaktō has one young lady." Yamamoto said. "If there are any three captains that wish to help, all you have to do is set up a challenge that will help them. They shall have an unlimited amount of time."

"This sounds like it could be fun." Kyoraku said as he stepped forward. "If you don't mind, I'll take the big one." Chad knew that meant hi and he agreed as the two left.

"I shall help as well." Toshiro said. "I happen to be an acquaintance of Karin Kurosaki. I shall train her to awaken her zanpaktō."

"Wow, thanks." Karin said as the two of them left.

"Orihime, I think it might be best for you to go with Miss Unohana." Ichigo suggested.

"You're probably right." Orihime said.

"Why would that be?" Yamamoto said.

"It's just that Orihime is more of a healer, not a fighter. She can't bring herself to fight an enemy or anyone." Ichigo said.

"Wait just a minute." Kenpachi said. "She wanted to be a soul reaper, but she can't even fight. That's disappointing." He walked over and lifted her by the back of her collar. "I'll take this one and get her to fight."

"Are you crazy, Kenpachi?" Ichigo said. "I'm afraid if you train her, you'll actually kill her. I just said that Orihime isn't a fighter."

"I heard you, I just don't care." Kenpachi said. "We've got some work to do woman."

"Yes sir." Orihime said and he carried her away.

"I better keep an eye on him." Ichigo said as he went with them.

"I'm going to check out how the others are going to do." Uryu said.

"Good idea. We better watch and see how each of them do." Rukia said.

…..

Chad

Kyoraku took Chad to the Squad Eight barracks. Kyoraku took a seat in the middle of the floor as he poured himself a drink and had Nanao standing next to him.

"Sir, shouldn't you be setting up a challenge?" Nanao said.

"I am." Kyoraku said.

"What do I have to do?" Chad said.

"Do you remember the first time we fought each other? I thought it might be fun to hold a do over." Kyoraku said. "All you have to do is move me from this spot with your sword."

"That's it?" Chad said.

"From what I heard, Kisuke just had Ichigo knock off his hat." Kyoraku said.

"How will this help me learn my sword's name?" Chad said.

"Just give it a try." Kyoraku said. Chad pulled out his sword and went straight for an attack. When he was about to swing it down, Kyoraku just grabbed it with his bare hand and tossed Chad back. "How sad. You haven't gotten much stronger since that time."

"In his defense captain, he did lose his powers and doesn't know how to use these new found ones." Nanao said.

"Good point, my apologies, but you'll have to do better than that." Kyoraku said.

…..

Karin

Karin was taken to the Squad Ten barracks for Toshiro to start her training and Rangiku was watching.

"So what are you going to do captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Karin said.

"Have you even been in a sword fight?" Toshiro said.

"No." Karin said.

"I see. I think I know what challenge to give you." Toshiro said. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" He released his shikai and created a pillar of ice with him at the top.

"Oh, thank you captain. I needed a cooling off." Rangiku said.

"That is not what this is for." Toshiro said. "Karin, all you have to do is climb up here and try and knock me off."

"That doesn't sound so hard." Karin said. She took a step forward, but an icicle crashed in front of her foot.

"I didn't say that it would be easy." Toshiro said.

…..

Orihime

Kenpachi just dropped Orihime in a general area of the Seireitei.

"Uh, aren't you going to take me Squad Eleven?" Orihime said.

"Nope. I got something in mind on what to do to you and if it's going to happen the way I think it is, we need a lot of room to run around." Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi, try and go easy on her." Ichigo said.

"That's not my style." Kenpachi said. "Look girl, all you have to do is put one scratch on me with your sword." That reminded Ichigo from when he first fought Kenpachi.

'That isn't good. Orihime's spiritual pressure is so much lower than Kenpachi's. She won't be able to cut him.' Ichigo thought.

"I don't know about this." Orihime said.

"Quit you're stalling and come at me!" Kenpachi said. Orihime pulled out her sword, but she held it with a nervous hand. She just couldn't bring herself to attack him. Even if he is a psychopath, Kenpachi is a comrade. "If you won't attack, I will!" He brought out his sword and swung down, but Orihime moved out of the way and started running. "Come back!" he chased after her.

"Orihime! Kenpachi, you lunatic." Ichigo said as he went after them and reached for his sword, but Yachiru came out of nowhere and landed on his shoulders.

"No you don't Ichi! Kenny is fighting and you're not getting in the way." Yachiru said.

"Are you serious? Kenpachi looks like he wants to kill her." Ichigo said.

"You still can't stop him. This is what Gramps wanted." Yachiru said. Orihime was running for life as Kenpachi kept trying to swing at her.

"Don't run away. You're a soul reaper now! You've got to have the guts to fight." Kenpachi said. "Even if Squad Four is best for you, they hold some combat skills. You need to have some as well."

"I know that, but I can't bring myself to fight a friend." Orihime said.

"You better or else I'm actually going to kill you and this will be a waste of time." Kenpachi said.

….

Chad

Chd kept trying and trying to swing his sword, but he hadn't gotten any closer to moving Kyoraku. He kept ending up getting thrown back. Uryu was watching and found it unbelievable that Chad was being tossed around like a rouge doll.

'No matter how many ties Chad attacks, he can't move him." Uryu thought. 'How will this unlock his zanpaktō?'

"Do you want to take a break? We could have a drink, or I could have a drink and you can have some soda or something." Kyoraku said.

"Not yet." Chad said with hi breathing deeply for breath. "I'm not giving up. Not until I can awaken my sword and know its name."

"Well, so far you haven't done a good job." Kyoraku said and Chad knew he was right.

'How am I suppose to know my sword's name? There must be something I'm missing when I attack him.' Chad thought. 'Maybe I should try attacking from a different way or throw him off guard.'

"Why are you thinking about it?" Clouds blocked Chad's vision and he was faced with the tiger again. "You shouldn't be thinking, just do. Act on instinct and be wild. The time has come to prove if you are worthy."

…..

Karin

Karin ws trying to climb up the pillar, but Toshiro wasn't making it easy on her. He kept launching more of his ice. Karin was able to make it to the top, but she was out of strength.

"Can you still go on?" Toshiro said.

"You better believe it." Karin said as she tried to stand, but slipped. Toshiro swung down his sword, but Karin was able to block him. 'I can't let him win. I have to pass this test.' She thought. 'Ichigo and his friends are counting on me. Please, give me the strength I need.'

"Do you want our power?"

"You better convince us." She saw the twin headed dragon.

"I wish we could just give you our power." White said.

"You have to show us. You need to unlock that power." Black said. Both events were happening simultaneously

"Don't think about what you should do. Just use your instincts and feel what you should do." The tiger said. "Be the mighty tiger and strike at your prey. It's in your name, Yasutora. Now roar, roar my name!"

"You hold the power, you must unlock it." White said.

"Face your enemy with full force. Don't let your emotions waver and call our name!" Black shouted.

"Fight fiercely, Yasei Senshi! (Wild Warrior)" Chad's sword turned into a mace.

"Keep balance of good and bad, Ikari to Yasashi! (Wrath and Kindness)" Karin swords chanced into ones that curve on the edge with a small point on the side. The one in her left turned white and the one in her right turned black. Chad charged right in and swung his mace and was able to push Kyoraku back. Karin pushed Toshiro off. She jumped at him and was able to push him off the ice as he landed on the ground. They knew their swords' name and passed.

…

Orihime

Orihime continued to run for her life. Kenpachi kept swinging his sword and it kept striking the ground as she did her best to avoid them.

"Quit running, face me." Kenpachi said.

'This is insane! Is he crazy or does he really want to kill me?' Orihime thought. 'I just need to put one scratch on him, but I can't do that. I want to help my friends, but how? Is this all I'm really good for now?' She tripped and Kenpachi was about to strike, but she rolled out of the way.

"I'm done with trying to catch you." Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi, please, just go easy on her." Ichigo said.

"Not happening. If she doesn't have the guts to raise her weapon, she shouldn't even be here." Kenpachi said.

'Is he right?' Orihime thought.

"No it's not." Now she was seeing the human size Shun Shun Rikka in front of her. "Orihime, I know you don't want to hurt others, but you must let that go."

"I don't know how?" Orihime said.

"You wish to help you friends, focus on that desire." Orihime stood up and faced Kenpachi as spirit energy started to flow through her. "One scratch is all you need, even you can do that. You must let go of your fears. Your power is to protect and you can do it. Reach deep inside yourself and awaken that power. Now Orihime, call my name!"

"Assist, Hogohana! (Protection Flower)" Orihime's katana turned into a flower that looked just like her hairpin, it even spun like a pinwheel.

"That's it, a pinwheel?" Kenpachi said. Orihime jumped right in with it spinning like a wheel and slashed across Kenpachi and left a cut on him.

"She did it!" Ichigo said. Orihime actually was able to bring herself to scratch someone and it was unreal.

"Congrats, you passed. I'm done here." Kenpachi said and walked away and Orihime was admiring her new power.

"This is…amazing!" Orihime said.

…

Masara

"It's ready." Susuke said as spirit energy was placed into an arch. Masara and her small group stood facing it as it was releasing that energy.

"At last, our senkaimon is ready." Masara said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Karin's First Battle

The information of Orihime, Karin, and Chad awakening the true power of their zanpakutō have been made to the head captain.

"That's amazing. So your swords can change form?" Yuzu wondered.

"That's right. Which raises a question, Ichigo how come your sword is always in shikai?" Karin asked.

"It's because Ichigo has so much spirit energy that his sword stays in that form all the time." Rukia said. "Now what do we do?"

"I guess we should head back to the world of the living." Ichigo said.

"Good idea. I need some practice with this new power." Chad said.

"Me too. I barely know how to use it." Orihime said.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" A fellow soul reaper was running up right to them.

"Is there a problem?" Renji said.

"An unauthorized senkaimon has opened in the rukon district." The soul reaper said.

"What?" Renji said.

"We better check this out." Rukia said as all of them headed outside the Seireitei.

…

The Rukon District

A senkaimon opened up in the sky and a group of people fell through. That group was Masara's group. Masara looked around as she never witness the Soul Society before.

"This is the Soul Society? It just looks like a run down and old village." Hayne said. "I thought it look more impressive."

"We're not here for a vacation." Susuke said.

"What do we do now?" Makin asked.

"Spread out and find the place known as the Seireitei. That's where all the soul reapers live." Masara said and they all agreed as they all went in different directions. 'I can feel her.' Masara thought. 'I can feel Orihime's spirit pressure, she's here. That's perfect.'

…

Ichigo's Group

Ichigo and his friends just made it outside the Seireitei and they were beginning to feel the spiritual pressure of Masara and the others.

"You guys feel that?" Renji said.

"Yeah, it's Masara and her friends." Uryu said.

"How did they get here? I thought you would have to die or use a senkaimon to enter the Soul Society." Karin said.

"Unless they did have one. Is that why they stole Orihime's and Chad's spirit energy, to fuel it?" Uryu said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to find them before it's too late." Ichigo said. "If they absorb spirit energy here, the person will be gone for good."

"We better split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Rukia said.

"Okay. Karin and Yuzu, be careful." Ichigo said.

"Looks like now you trust us to take care of ourselves. Come on Yuzu." Karin said.

"Right." Yuzu said as she followed after Karin as everyone else went in different directions. Karin and Yuzu searched around the place and as they did with people minding their own business. "Look at this place. It's quite quaint, don't you think?"

"We're not here for sightseeing." Karin said, but stopped in her tracks when she saw someone through a dust cloud. When it settled, it was Kimika and she was surprised to see them as they were.

"Well, it's you again." Kimika said.

"It can't be!" Karin said.

"What a coincidence." Kimika said. "If I knew you were a soul reaper, I would have finished you off sooner, and it doesn't look like your big brother is here to save you this time.." Kimika pulled out her zanpakutō and Karin was getting ready with people clearing out.

"Yuzu, get out of here." Karin said.

"I can't leave you. I want to help." Yuzu said.

"If you want to help, go get Ichigo. I can't fight her and protect you at the same time." Karin said.

"Okay." Yuzu and ran off to find Ichigo. Kimika ran right ahead and attacked, but Karin pulled out her twin swords and blocked her from attack. Kimika swung her sword and tried a spin kick, but Karin ducked down. Kimika used the force of her first kick to go around and kicked her in the chest and had hit against a wall.

"Do you even know what you're doing? You seem to have lousy swordsmanship. You might look good in that outfit but that's about all you're gonna get from this." Kimika said with a chuckle.

"Shut up! Keep balance of good and bad, Ikari to Yasahi!" Karin shouted as she released her shikai.

"That must be your shikai. I might as well show you mine." Kimika said. "Swarm, Mushisasare. (insect sting) The blade of her sword broke down into a bunch of needles that floated around her.

"What is this?" Karin said.

"My shikai is a bunch of flying needles I can control with my spirit energy and I can create more out of the hilt." Kimika said. She launched some, but Karin jumped onto a building roof. She jumped off and was about to strike from above, but the needles came together and blocked her.

"How did…" Karin was pushed back into small house. Kimika walked inside and tried to look around for her. Karin snuck to a window and opened it to jump out, but Kimika heard her when she land.

"There you are!" Kimika said and Karin made a run for it. "You're not getting away." She shot more of her needles. Karin rolled against the sides of some buildings, but got a few cuts.

'She's even stronger than the last time I faced her.' Karin thought. 'Where are you Yuzu? I could really use Ichigo's help.'

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo was searching around the rukon district, but there wasn't a sign of Masara or any of the others anywhere.

"Where are they?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" He turned around and saw Yuzu run up to him.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" Ichigo said.

"Karin needs help." Yuzu said.

…..

Karin

Karin ran down a path as she avoided more of the needles. Kimika ran after her as she used more of them to cut off her path.

"Nowhere to run now." Kimika said. She tossed more of them, but Karin used her swords to try and block them. Kimika surprised her as she grabbed Karin's wrist. "You can't avoid them this time." More of her needles came at Karin, but that didn't stop her. She kicked Kimika in the gut and escaped the grasp as she jumped to the roofs.

"How do you like your own medicine?" Karin said, but when she saw the results, Kimika wasn't even hurt.

"Nice try!" Kimika said and shot a few more. Karin tried to cover herself, but got a few in her arms. She got tried to make a run for it as she tried to pull them out. She failed to notice that she was leaving a trail of her own blood. "She doesn't give up easily. That just means more fun for me." Kimika was enjoying her torment with a wicked laugh filling the air. Karin managed to hide in a small hut as she catch her breath.

"I didn't expect it to go like this." Karin said. She heard the door open and thought it was her, but it was Yuzu and Ichigo.

"Karin!" Ichigo said as he closed the door and they both ran over to her.

"You're hurt." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu told me what happened. Are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"I'll be fine." Karin said. Both of them sensed Kimika's spirit pressure. "She's here!"

"I know. Both of you get behind me." Ichigo said as they backed up to the wall because they thought she come through the door and Ichigo stood ready for a fight.

"Watch out for her shikai. She can control hundreds of needles with her spirit energy." Karin said.

"Got it." Ichigo said. It was too quiet and that made them uneasy. It would seem like she didn't even knew they were there, but they were wrong. Kimika kicked through the wall and pushed Karin and Ichigo right outside. Both of them tried to stand and was hard to believe as they breathed in dust. "Karin, are you alright?"

"I think so. Where's Yuzu?" Karin said.

"Looking for her." They saw Kimika had her with her arm around her neck and the needles were dangerously close.

"Let go of her!" Karin said.

"That depends on what the two of you do. Try anything and she'll have more needles in her than a pin cushion." Kimia threatened and walked over to Karin with her eyes on Ichigo. "I'll be with you in a minute, after I'm done with her."

"Why you!" Ichigo groaned.

"Drop your swords." Kimika said. Karin couldn't risk getting Yuzu hurt so she did what she said and dropped them both. "That's a good girl." She kicked Yuzu away, but Ichigo caught her and launched Kimika needles in Karin. She then kicked Karin in the air. "Now to finish this!" Kimika said as she jumped up.

"No don't!" Ichigo shouted. Kimika was about to inject all of her needles in Karin, but spotted someone on the roof next to her.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" A dragon made of ice came down and trapped Kimika in a pillar of ice. Karin was about to hit the ground until it was Toshiro who caught her.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo said.

"Captain!" Rangiku called out as she ran over to him. "Captain, is Karin okay?"

"Send for a member of Squad Four." Toshiro said.

"Yes sir." Rangiku said and Karin began to open her eyes.

"Toshiro?"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Toshiro said. They thought it was over, but the needles impaled through the ice and managed to break Kimika free.

"I think that's enough. I'm out of here." Kimika said as she jumped from building to building.

"Come back here!" Ichigo said as he was about to go after her.

"Leave her. We should treat your sister's injuries first." Toshiro said.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said.

….

Orihime

Orihime was running around as she felt all the spiritual pressures of Karin, Kimika, and for a moment Toshiro.

"It seems like the fight has settled. That's good. I hope Karin is okay." Orihime said. She was about to keep going until someone stepped out from between the buildings and it was Masara.

"There you are Orihime. I've been looking for you." Masara said. Orihime was nervous because it looked like she was about to face against her sister.


	10. Breaking Her Calmness

Masara and Orihime had a standoff. Orihime thought she was actually going to have to fight her as she reached for her sword.

"You don't have to worry. I didn't come here to fight you, little sister." Masara said. To prove it, she dropped her sword. "Look at you, seeing you wear those clothes make me sick."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Orihime said.

"I had a senkaimon of my own." Masara said. "We've been gathering spirit energy and fueled it with all that we've gathered. You should know why we're here, destroy all soul reapers."

"You couldn't possibly destroy every single soul reaper without a plan. You also can't do it with just a few people." Orihime said. 'Then again, that's kind of like the time we came to rescue Rukia.' She thought.

"I can try. I won't stop until they are no longer existing." Masara said.

"Why do you hate soul reapers?" Orihime said.

"It's because of them, I lost everything." Masara said.

"What?" Orihime said. Masara walked closer to her so she could whisper in Orihime's ear.

"Our grandfather was killed by a soul reaper." Masara said. Orihime didn't know that and was completely surprised. "I also know the one responsible for it. His name is Byakura Kuchiki."

"What?! That's Rukia's older brother." Orihime said and Masara backed away from her.

"Now you know the truth." Masara said as she picked up her sword. "It would sound like that this Rukia is a friend of yours. How can you side with them knowing that the brother of a friend of yours killed a member of our family? Orihime, figure out whose side you're on." She left a confused Orihime that didn't know what to do or think.

…

The Seireitei

Ichigo brought Karin to the Squad Four barracks with her injuries getting treated.

"She'll be fine. It won't take very long for her to heal." Unohana said.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Toshiro said.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. As soon as she is well, I'm taking her and Yuzu back home." Ichigo said.

"Open your eyes." Toshiro said. "Karin is going through all this trouble for you. You've always been the one to protect her, now she wants to do the same for you."

"You don't get it." Ichigo said.

"You're right, I don't." Toshiro said. "I don't get why you're keeping your sisters locked up. You won't let them grow. You won't be able to protect them forever. You have to let them gain the ability to defend themselves." Ichigo probably knew he was right. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Orihime.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Orihime said, but she didn't sound too convincing.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said.

"I just got a lot on my mind right now." Orihime said. Ichigo saw she really didn't want to talk about it so he respected her wishes and just left it alone.

…

Night

Orihime was just taking a late night walk through the Seireitei. She could not forget what Masara told her and wonder if it was true. Did Byakura really kill her grandfather and if he did why? Orihime didn't know what to think anymore. She met a sister she never knew she had, she lost her original powers, met her brother after so long, and now this. So many emotions were running through her head and she couldn't take it.

"No more." Orihime said. Byakura was in his home. He was working on some important papers, but he put his brush down. He felt Orihime's power as she came up behind her.

"What is it that you want?" Byakura said. Orihime just pulled out her zanpakutō.

"Assist, Hogohana!" Orihime screamed as she released her shikai and attacked. Byakura pulled out his sword and blocked her. The two of them jumped to both sides of the room and faced off against each other.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you made the mistake of choosing me as your opponent." Byakura said. Orihime had a crazy look in her eyes as she attacked with her sword spinning around. She tried slashing at him, but he moved back. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade broke down into petals.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Orihime screamed and swung her sword around like in random spots as she tried to swing the petals down.

"Brother!" Rukia said as she came running into his room. "Orihime, what are you doing?"

"For some reason she came here and attacked me." Byakura said.

"That can't be true." Rukia said. Orihime didn't know what she was doing anymore as she ran past Rukia and jumped from the rooftops.

"I shall send for the guards." Byakura said.

"No brother, she's my friend. I'll take care of this." Rukia said and went after Orihime.

"Rukia!" As Rukia continued to go after Orihime, she saw the boys were following her.

"What's going on?" Chad said.

"It's Orihime. I don't know why, but she I found her fighting with Byakura." Rukia said.

"She was? That doesn't sound like her." Uryu said.

"I knew there something wrong with her, but I didn't think she would go and do this." Ichigo said to himself. "I'll catch up to her and find out what's going on?" He used the flash stepped to try and reach her faster.

….

Masara

Masara was walking against the side of the Seiretei wall, keeping out of the sight of anyone that might see her. She spotted Susuke and Girusei studying the wall.

"There you two are. How does it look? Is there any way for us to get through this wall without being spotted?" Masara said.

"It would be tricky. It's emitting a spiritual barrier that goes both above and under the entire place." Susuke said.

"Can't we use your power, Girusei?" Masara said.

"It won't work. It practically rejects spirit energy." Girusei said.

"Then figure out how we can get inside. With any luck, we should be down by one captain." Masara said.

…

Orihime

Orihime kept running around. She knew her friends were chasing her and she had to lose them. She was stopped when Ichigo appeared in front of her.

"Orihime, what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Leave me alone Ichigo." Orihime said as she pulled out her sword again. Soon the others arrived.

"What's gotten into you?" Uryu said.

"Why did you attack my captain?" Renji said.

"Orihime, if there's a problem, you need to talk to us." Ichigo said. Orihime wasn't thinking and attacked, but Ichigo stopped her. "This isn't like you. What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Orihime said as she backed away. "I have so many emotions running through my head and I can't think clearly."

"What is she talking about?" Chad said.

"Please, Orihime just talk to us." Ichigo said. "I don't want to fight you. If you can't open up and tell us what's wrong, you'll be called an enemy."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Orihime said. "I ran into Masara and she told me that Byakura killed out grandfather."

"Byakura would never." Rukia said.

"Even if he did or didn't I'm confused." Orihime said. "The only family I had was my brother and he's dead. I have a sister that I never knew existed that is our enemy. I hear my parents were horrible people. Now I'm told about my grandfather's death. I can't think clearly because I have so many emotions running through me and I don't even know who's right or who's wrong." Ichigo could see she was distressed. He knew only one thing as he charged at her.

"Ichigo what ar…." Uryu was about to ask, but stopped when he saw Ichigo wrap his arms around her. It surprised each of them.

"I understand Orihime, but you have to know you're not alone. We'll help you in the best way we can." Ichigo said. Orihime couldn't hold it back any more as the tears started to come down and she cried into his shoulder. With each tear, all her emotions and distress left. It kept going until she fainted from exhaustion. Ichigo carried her back to the Kuchiki residence and Byakura was waiting with his men.

"There she is." Byakura said.

"Leave her alone Byakura. She's just confused and broke down physically, mentally, and emotionally." Ichigo said.

"I see." Byakura said as he saw she was out cold. "Bring her in and let her rest. The poor girl has been through a lot it would seem, and at such a young age."

"Says the guy who first thought of her as a guy from when we went to rescue her from the arrancars." Renji whispered. Ichigo brought her inside and placed her in bed.

….

Masara

Masara and Makin stood at the top of a building as they watched the Seireitei under the light of the moon.

"I don't understand. What was the point of telling Orihime the death of your grandfather?" Makin said. "Were you hoping she would destroy a captain?"

"It really could have gone either way." Masara said. "I thought if I told her, she would have been persuaded to join us. She's my sister and I rather have her join us. Orihime would have attacked Byakura Kuchiki, but I didn't expect her to win. If she is smart, she'll side with us."

"What if she doesn't?" Makin said.

"Then she will be destroyed with the rest of them." Masara said.

To Be Continued…


	11. Through the Walls

Orihime slept peacefully through the whole night and Ichigo never left her side. He watched her and never looked away as he waited for her to wake up.

'This isn't fair. Orihime never did anything to deserve this.' Ichigo thought. 'This is all too much for someone as kind, selfless, and beautiful as her. Wait! What am I saying?' He just stared at her peaceful face and cleared her bangs from her face.

"Ichigo, we're coming in." Rukia said as she entered with Yoruichi. "How is she?"

"She seems to have settled down. She hasn't made any commotion and has slept peacefully." Ichigo said.

"That's good." Yoruichi said. "Listen, I can watch over her. You should probably go and get some rest. You look like you've been up all night."

"Thanks Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he got up and left with Rukia.

'Orihime seems like a helpful girl. She holds more power than she lets on and if she's gonna have a chance, we need to awaken it.' Yoruichi thought. She noticed Orihime was starting to move and sat up. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Yoruichi?" Orihime said.

"How are you feeling?" Yoruichi said.

"I feel fine. I guess I just needed to let out some stress and emotion." Orihime said.

"They do say that keeping everything hidden inside you isn't healthy." Yoruichi said. "Now that you're awake, I'm going to need you to come with me."

"For what?" Orihime said.

"Something that would be a great asset to us." Yoruichi said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo headed over to the Squad Four barracks to check on Karin. When he arrived he saw Karin was asleep and Yuzu was watching over her.

"Yuzu, how's Karin doing?" Ichigo said.

"She seems to be doing well. Is everything okay, I heard a few people say there was a commotion going on outside just last night?" Yuzu said.

"A little trouble with Orihime, but everything is okay now." Ichigo said.

"That's good. I always did like Orihime. I thought you and her made an adorable couple." Yuzu said.

"Don't go saying stuff like that. Orihime and I are not a couple." Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo she's so sweet and nice." Yuzu said.

"I know, but you can't just assume she and I are a couple because we're not." Ichigo said and his face was starting to turn red. "I swear if one more person says something like that, we're gonna have a bigger problem than what we have now."

"So where is she now?" Yuzu said.

"Oh, Yoruichi is watching over her." Ichigo said.

….

Orihime

Orihime was brought to the old hideout that Yoruichi and Kisuke used. Yoruichi was holding up a tenshintai.

"What is this place?" Orihime said.

"Kisuke and I used this place to play as kids and training." Yoruichi said. "I trained Ichigo here to learn bankai and that's what we're going to do."

"Bankai? You mean you're going to teach it to me?" Orihime said.

"I know that you just recently got your soul reaper powers, but you hold more power than you imagine." Yoruichi said. "We might need it against our enemies."

"So what do I do?" Orihime said.

"This thing here is a tenshintai." Yoruichi said. "Usually it would take a soul reaper ten years to achieve bankai, but this was invented by Kisuke to achieve it in about three days."

"How does it work?" Orihime said.

"All you have to do is strike it with your zanpakutō." Yoruichi said. "It will manifest the spirit into our world. You'll have to defeat your spirit to obtain bankai and you have to do it in that time limit or it will just get more risky for your life the longer it goes on."

"Are you sure about this?" Orihime said.

"It is more dangerous, but I wouldn't suggest this if I wasn't sure if you could handle it. Remember, you only have three days." Yoruichi said. Orihime understood and took out her sword. She struck the dummy and Hogohana arrived in its place.

"Your friend is right, Orihime. This won't be an easy task for you." Hogohana said.

"So you heard us, then you can choose the challenge. I will stay here as a spectator." Yoruichi said.

"Very well." Hogohana said. She placed her hands together and they began to shine. Swords rained down and impaled the ground and her shikai formed in Hogohana's hands. "All you would have to do Orihime is take the weapon from my hands. You can use any of the swords here."

"I don't know how I feel about this." Orihime said.

"You have a lot more to worry about. You don't have the time to decide on how you should feel." Hogohana said and attacked. Orihime dived out of the way and grabbed a sword to defend herself. Hogohana swung and the sword Orihime held broke easily.

"What?" Orihime said.

"I told you it won't be easy." Hogohana said. "The more you resent this fight, the more easily your swords will break." Orihime reached for another sword, but no matter how many Orihime grabbed, they kept getting broken.

…

Masara

As Orihime's training went on throughout most of the day and it soon became night. Masara and her group were making their move at this vary moment. They gathered at the wall as they were ready to infiltrate the Seireitei.

"You think you've finally figure out a way for us to get inside?" Masara said.

"I have. The barrier and the material of this wall rejects spirit energy, but by using Kyūshū Shimasu and the power of Girusei's zanpakutō we can get in." Susuke said.

"What are we waiting for?" Nyle said.

"Let's get in there and start tearing these soul reapers to shreds." Hayne said.

…

Orihime

Orihime were running side by side as they continued to fight. Orihime tried to attack, but Hogohana blocked her and knocked the katana out of her hands. She slashed at Orihime and left a cut on her shoulder. She was going to bring it down, but Orihime rolled out of the way.

"Stand up and fight Orihime." Hoghana said. Orihime reached for another sword, but sensed something. "Is something wrong?"

"I sense strange spiritual pressure. It's them!" Orihime said.

"You shouldn't worry about that now." Hoghana said.

"She's right." Yoruichi said. "Right now, you need to focus on obtaining bankai. Leave this to Ichigo and the others for now." Orihime hated that she would have to leave her friends to fight them, but she had no choice.

…

Masara

A piece of the wall was shot out and Masara's group walked right in.

"Spread out and find a place to rest for the night. It all begins in the morning. If you find any soul reaper, destroy them." Masara said. They all agreed and took off in different directions. Soon, an alarm was sounded and everyone was alerted of the intruders.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Someone broke into the Seireitei." Rukia said. "Ichigo, do you feel that spirit pressure?"

"I do. It's definitely Masara and her friends." Ichigo said.

"We better split up and find them." Rukia said as they headed out to find them. Uryu, Chad, and Renji felt the same thing and they went to investigate.

"They got guts to come here." Renji said.

"What do we do?" Chad said.

"That's simple. We find them and bring them down." Uryu said.

"Should we look for Ichigo and the others?" Renji said.

"No, surely they'll be looking for them too. We should do the same thing." Uryu said. All three of them went in different directions.

…

Hayne

"Give up, you're surrounded." Soul reapers were all around Hayne, but that wasn't stopping him. He pulled out his sword and slashed or absorbed all of them.

"These guys are total pushovers. Right now, there's only one I'm interested in." Hayne said as he entered a storage room. "I know you're out there, Ichigo. I'll be waiting to bring him down." He was looking forward to face against Ichigo.

….

Orihime

Orihime was pushed down to the ground as the training progressed. It proved to be a challenge as she already used up most of her strength.

"Can you still stand?" Hogohana said and Orihime was able to get up and pulled for another sword. Orihime tried to attack, but Hogohana was able to block each of her swings. Yoruichi watched and she could see why Orihime was struggling.

'Orihime is a strong girl, I know she is.' Yoruichi thought. 'The problem is she can't bring herself to hurt a friend or enemy. If she doesn't get over that, she doesn't have a chance. Orihime, you need to fight.' The walls have been broken through and Orihime is struggling to learn bankai. This is where it all begins.


	12. Shredding to Pieces

The sun began to risen in the Seireitei. It was the beginning of a new day, but also the day that Masara and her friends would begin to set their goals in motion. Hayne was leaving the storage house he slept in.

"Man, sleeping on boxes looks easier in the movies, but then again the guy is knocked out." Hayne complained. "Now where is my next victim?"

"I think you mean the guy that will bring you down." He looked up and saw Ichigo.

"I was hoping I get to run into you." Hayne said and Ichigo jumped down on the ground. "Finally, we can settle what we started."

"I've got to say, you've got guts to infiltrate the Seireitei like this." Ichigo said.

"Enough talk already. Let's get right down to business." Hayne said as he pulled out his sword. Slice through the air, Shureddā!" His katana changed into the shikai. "I'm going to shread you to pieces. Ichigo pulled out his weapon as it unraveled. The two of them charged right in as they began their fight.

…..

Nyle

Nyle used his whip like weapon on the soul reapers he was against and they were all getting chopped up. He even used the absorbing technique on them and they all vanished.

"Stop that!" Nyle turned to see Renji heading straight for him.

"Oh, hello." Nyle said.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said as he pulled out his shikai and thrusted it towards Nyle, but Nyle jumped out of the way.

"You're that soul reaper from the other day." Nyle said as he remembered his first encounter with Renji.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Renji said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nyle said.

"Don't play games with me!" Renji shouted.

"I wish I could, but I got work to do, soul reapers to kill, and you're next." Nyle said. He lashed his weapon at Renji, but Renji jumped to the rooftops and Nyle went after him. They ran side by side and started lashing at each other.

…

Orihime

Orihime continued her training to achieve her bankai, but she was practically out of strength. She was breathing real hard with some injuries and it looked like she couldn't go on any further.

"It's no use. She's already exhausted." Yoruichi said.

"I agree. I think this is as far as we can go or else she's just endangering her life." Hogohana said.

"No. I can keep going. I have to obtain bankai if I want to help Ichigo." Orihime said as she tried to stand. She tried using another katana, but Hogohana just swiped her sword and the blade broke again.

"That's sword number forty-nine." Hogohan said.

"I can keep going, but these swords keep breaking." Orihime said.

"They keep breaking because you keep resisting the instinct to fight." Hogohana said. "Orihime, I know you want to help your friends, but at the same time you don't want to hurt anyone. You wish to not be a hindrance, but if you can't gain the strength to fight, you won't be able to do that. I'm not saying it's a bad quality, but it is if you want to help and fight."

"Then what do I do?" Orihime said.

"You need to let go and reach down inside for that strength to come out." Hogohana said. "If you can't, you won't be able to help your friends in any matter." Orihime reached for another sword, but felt the spiritual pressures surging.

'I can feel Renji and Ichigo's spiritual pressures. They're righting someone.' Orihime thought, but got kicked in the gut and shoved to the ground.

"Never look away from you opponent, even for a second. That could be a fatal mistake." Hogohana said. "I know you can sense what's happening and you want to go help, but you can't until you obtain bankai." Orihime knew she was right, but she could feel herself breaking apart

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Hayne kept colliding their weapons against each other. Ichigo wasn't showing it, but Hayne was enjoying himself. He tossed the dagger edge of his blade at him, but Ichigo held up his sword and blocked it.

"Is that all you've got?" Ichigo said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Hayne said and used the flash step. The next thing Ichigo knew, the chain wrapped around him and he saw Hayne coming at him from behind for a stab. Ichigo stepped to the side and got cut across his chest and right arm and was able to break free.

"I've been meaning to ask. Where did you and your friends learned the flash step?" Ichigo said.

"Masara taught each of us, as well as how we could obtain our zanpakutō." Hayne said.

"How could she have that kind of information if she's not a substitute?" Ichigo said.

"Who cares? This power is awesome and I'm loving it." Hayne said.

"But I still don't understand on why you came here in the first place. What did the soul reapers ever do to you?" Ichigo said.

"Nothing, this is what Masara wants. I never even knew they existed until I met her." Hayne said.

"So it all revolves around Masara?" Ichigo said.

"I guess. I can't speak for the others, but I followed her because she looks good." Hayne said.

"What is with this guy? He's like a punk version of Kon." Ichigo murmured.

"Speaking of which, where's your friend? What was her name, Orihime?" Hayne said and Ichigo listened carefully to what he would say. "Out of all the girls I've met, she's the hottest for her age. I've heard that she lost her mind last night. That just makes things hotter."

"Where are you going with this?" Ichigo said as he wasn't liking it.

"When I get done with her, she's really going to lose her mind." Hayne said with a chuckle and Ichigo saw his smirk was one of someone who would be abusive.

"Bastard! Bankai!" Ichigo shouted and his sword transformed into Tensa Zangetsu.

"So that's a bankai. This is the first time I've ever seen one." Hayne said.

"I won't let you get near Orihime. You better leave her alone if you know what's good for you." Ichigo said.

"And what will you do if I won't?" Hayne said. His only answer was Ichigo screaming and went right in for an attack.

…

Orihime

Orihime slid against the ground since another one of her swords was broken. She made little to no progress in her training and it was getting more and more difficult.

"That was sword number sixty-three." Hogohana said. "Do you still wish to go on or stop?" Orihime reached for another sword and used it to push herself up.

'Maybe I was wrong, maybe this was a bad idea. Orihime hasn't made that much progress and has used up many swords and suffered great damage.' Yoruichi said.

'I can't give up.' Orihime thought as she tried to stand.

"Either stand and fight or just surrender Orihime." Hogohana said.

'I have to do this. I want to be able to help my friends this time. I won't be a burden.' Orihime thought and remembered all the past battles that haunted her. 'Like when we went to rescue Rukia, or when we fought the Bounts, or when I was captured by the arrancars, the Kasumiōji clan, the zanpakutō and the sword beasts, the reigai, and against Xcution. Every time I couldn't do anything to help my friends. That won't happen this time. I won't be a burden to them ever again.' Hogohana went to attack her, but this time Orihime blocked her and the sword didn't break.

"It looks like you're finally getting it." Hogohana said. "Good, but not good enough. You still have to take this weapon from my hand." Orihime finally dropped what held her back and was ready to actually fight.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was moving much faster, but Hayne was still able to hold his own against him. Hayne twirled the dagger end around and got it around Ichigo's black katana.

"I have you now." Hayne said. He pulled it towards the wall and had Ichigo hit against it. Hayne attacked, but Ichigo blocked him even though he was pinned to the wall.

"I'll admit, I underestimated you. I didn't think you could keep up with my Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Hayne said. "You seemed to have gotten a little upset when I brought your friend in the mix."

"That's because I'm trying to protect her. You're a sick and twisted person." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps, but you can't protect her from Masara." Hayne said. "She'll be tempted to join us and if she won't, she'll be killed." He then leaned towards his ear to whisper this part. "If she does join us or before we kill her, I am going to have a real fun time with that body of hers." All that did was made Ichigo more agitated.

"You bastard! No way in hell is that going to happen!" Ichigo screamed and found the strength to push him off.

"Whoa! Looks like I struck a nerve. You must care for her deeply if you're acting like this." Hayne said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said. Hayne grabbed the center of the chain and started spinning both ends. "Now what is he doing?" One of the ends was tossed and Ichigo blocked it, but was surprised. "The sword end?" He saw Hayne got in close and stabbed him in the abdomen with the dagger end.

"Dropped your guard." Hayne said. He grabbed the sword end and slashed him across the chest and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt. "I knew you were a pushover."

"Why you." Ichigo tried to get up, but Hayne stomped on his head.

"It's time we ended this." Hayne said as he rose his sword. He brought it down and was thinking it was all over, but another sword, flowered shape, blocked his attack. Hayne jumped back and saw who it was that blocked him.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"Well this is a turn of events." Hayne said. Orihime had some injuries on her, but the most noticeable thing on her was the look in her eyes. They were the eyes of a true fighter.

To Be Continued…


	13. Rise of a Goddess

Nyle jumped away from another one of Renji's attacks as the two of them continued to fight. Renji stopped when he sensed Orihime's spiritual pressure and it was near Ichigo.

"That's Orihime I'm sensing, but there's something different." Renji said.

"Don't turn away from me." Nyle said as he attacked again, but Renji was able to block his attack. "We've been over this. You can't beat me Renji. You're at a disadvantage."

"Even if I am, that doesn't mean I can't win." Renji said.

"At the very least, try and make this interesting before you die." Nyle said.

….

Orihime

Orihime faced off against Hayne as she stood near Ichigo to protect him. Both of them could tell that there was something different about her.

"Look who's here. I was just talking about you." Hayne said.

"Orihime, what are you doing here, and what happened to you?" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I will handle things from here." Orihime said as she raised her sword.

"You're challenging me? Oh please, I know you're not much of a fighter." Hayne said.

"Don't do this, Orihime. I can take care of him." Ichigo said.

"You should really listen to him. You don't have a chance in hell against me." Hayne said.

"We'll see about that." Orihime said. Her sword started to spin with the wind and the pressure in the air was changing.

"Whoa! She's giving off some spiritual energy." Hayne said.

"What's she doing?" Ichigo said as Hayne prepared for whatever she was going to do.

"Whatever it is you're up too, bring it on." Hayne said.

"Ban…" Hayne heard her and couldn't believe his ears and neither could Ichigo.

"No…way!" Hayne said.

"…kai!" Orihime said and release lots of spiritual energy that created a cloud that kept her covered. Hayne didn't know what he was up against and not knowing was making him uneasy. The cloud was clearing and he saw about six objects flying inside. It started to settle and it showed Orihime was wearing a pink veil attached to her head that went to her ankles, but the blade of her sword was gone. The things that were flying around her Shun Shun Rikka.

"What the?" Hayne said.

"Megami Hogohana. (Goddess protection flower)"

"Orihime, it's so good to see you again." Shuno said.

"We thought we lost our connection to you." Ayame said.

"Orihime, when did you learn bankai?" Ichigo said.

"That's it? You get your little fairy friends back?" Hayne said. "I was expecting something more impressive. I know about your old powers. Out of all six of them only one of them gives you the power to attack." Orihime didn't even respond.

"Shuno and Ayame, heal Ichigo." Orihime said. Both of them agreed and begun healing him as they brought up their special dome and Ichigo could feel his injuries healing.

'Amazing, Orihime's old powers are her bankai.' Ichigo thought.

"Okay sweetheart, enough of this. Let's play." Hayne said.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime ordered as she pointed the hilt.

"Yes! I'm on it." Tsubaki said. He covered himself in energy and flew straight for Hayne. Hayne held up his sword and swatted him away, but Tsubaki came back around.

"It won't work." Hayne said as he jumped out of the way, but saw another one coming at him. 'Wait! That's not the one from before. That's a completely different one." He was shocked, but was still able to avoid it. "What's going on? Susuke told me all about your powers and only one should hold the power to attack."

"That was how my powers use to work, but now it's changed with my new ones." Orihime said. "All six of them can use the same abilities." She had the remaining four attack. Hayne was able to avoid or block them.

'Amazing! Orihime's fighting and she isn't even hesitating.' Ichigo thought. Hayne flipped over to the side and tossed the dagger edge at Orihime, but she brought up her shield and blocked it.

"I don't get it." Hayne said to himself. "She wasn't like this the last time I saw her. Where did she find the strength and courage for this?" The four kept attacking him and he was getting annoyed. "These things are like mosquitoes."

"You haven't seen what their fully capable off." Orihime said.

"I do see one flaw. Since all six are occupied, you're wide open!" Hayne said as he tossed the dagger edge at Orihime. However, three of them moved back and formed her shield and blocked him. One of them circled around and she shot the other three, but he used the flash step to move away.

"I can still see you." Orihime said. She followed him using the flash step until he jumped above her.

"I've got you now!" Hayne said. That didn't stop Orihime as she created her shield to stop him again. He pushed down hard with his sword and was forced to jump back.

"It's time we ended this. Shuno, Ayame, I need you." Orihime said. She held up the hilt and all six of them came together and formed a circle as it was starting to store energy as it was revolving. It looked like it was going to be the final blow. Hayne didn't seemed scared, he seemed more amused.

"Let me guess, that's suppose to be something to kill me." Hayne said. "Nice try. I've caught your bluff. You don't have the heart to do it." Orihime wasn't backing down. "Quit playing around."

"Hana Bīmu." Orihime said as the circle fired a powerful and bright golden beam and it blasted right through Hayne's chest.

"She…got me!" Hayne said with his last breath as he fell to the ground and Orihime claimed victory.

'Unbelievable, she actually defeated and killed him. Orihime is a completely different person.' Ichigo thought.

"Nice job, Orihime." Lily said.

"Even I'm impressed. You actually stood your ground and fought back." Tsubaki said. Orihime's only response was a smile and grabbing all of them in a group hug.

"I'm so happy to see all of you again!" Orihime said.

'Okay, maybe she hasn't changed that much.' Ichigo thought.

"Just call on us again at any time." Shuno said and all of them vanished with her bankai. Ichigo stood up and was impressed with Orihime.

"Wow Orihime, that was amazing. Where did you learn bankai?" Ichigo said.

"It's a funny story." Orihime said. One she didn't get the chance to tell as she fainted.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he caught her.

"Oh wow, bankai takes a lot out of you." Orihime said and closed her eyes for her to rest. That made Ichigo feel better knowing she was just exhausted as she rested in his arms.

….

Renji

Renji continued to fight against Nyle. Nyle stopped it as he felt Hayne's spiritual pressure vanish.

"It can't be. Hayne has been defeated and by that princess?" Nyle said.

"Believe me, that's as surprising to me as it is to you." Renji said. "He's already fallen and you'll be next." He thrusted again, but Nyle jumped out of the way.

"You're just wasting your time. I can see all your attacks coming." Nyle said.

"Can you see this one coming?" Renji said. He launched again, but he wasn't even aiming at Nyle.

"I'm over here." Nyle complained.

"I know." Renji said. Nyle noticed that his weapon was ricocheting off the ground and off the walls. When he was surrounded, Renji pulled it back and the edges pulled in and grinded against Nyle. "Let's see how you did against that."

"Quite well." Renji was shocked when Nyle didn't had a scratch on him. It showed that Nyle spun his sword around himself and used it like a barrier shielding him.

"I just said that I can see your attacks coming." Nyle said. "Earlier, before Orihime showed up against Hayne, there was another spiritual pressure. That was the substitute soul reaper."

"His name is Ichigo." Renji clarified.

"Whatever his name was, he was there fighting." Nyle said. "A little while later, his pressure changed. Why was that?"

"If I had to guess, I say he used his bankai against your friend." Renji said. "Orihime might have been the one to save him, but we don't really know what happened. Where are you going with this?"

"Do all soul reapers hold this form of power known as bankai? Masara told us about it, but we don't know much about it." Nyle said.

"No. It takes about ten years of training to obtain the power for it. All captains can use it, but few lower ranked soul reapers can use it." Renji said.

"Are you able to use it?" Nyle said.

"Why do you ask?" Renji said.

"Because it might be the only way you have a chance against me." Nyle said.

"Oh, looking for a challenge. Sorry, but I'm not going to use it against you." Renji said.

"Why not?" Nyle said.

"I can't speak for Ichigo, I'm sure he had his reason for using his, but I don't need it to beat you." Renji said. "You only have shikai and using bankai on you would be dishonorable and pointless. At least that's how I look at it. I hold more power so there's no reason for me to use it."

"That would be a mistake." Nyle said as he tossed his blade and it wrapped around Renji. "You do hold more power than I, but you can't even tough me. It's only a matter until I wear you down." He tossed Renji over him as Renji's clothes and skin were ripped as he was unraveled and rolled against the ground. Nyle walked over and raised his sword. "It looks like that time is now." He brought down his sword to might seem to be Renji's end.

…

Kimika

Kimika was running around the Seireitei as she launched the needles from her shikai at everyone she saw. She was enjoying it as she laughed with joy.

"This is almost too easy. Isn't there someone around that cane make it fun?" Kimika said. She was near the Squad Four barracks, where Karin was resting. She was still asleep, but she could feel what was happening. She felt that Kimika was close and that caused her to open her eyes. She has a score to settle and she will.

To Be Continued...


	14. Can Go for Three

Kimika continued her rampage through the Seireitei. She struck down every soul reaper she had in her sight.

"This is starting to become boring." Kimika said. She shot more needles at one soul reaper that couldn't defend himself, but someone else saved him. She saw that it was Karin as she was back on her feet and she liked it. "Maybe this won't be boring."

…

Renji

"I can't speak for Ichigo, I'm sure he had his reason for using his, but I don't need it to beat you." Renji said. "You only have shikai and using bankai on you would be dishonorable and pointless. At least that's how I look at it. I hold more power so there's no reason for me to use it."

"That would be a mistake." Nyle said as he tossed his blade and it wrapped around Renji. "You do hold more power than I, but you can't even tough me. It's only a matter until I wear you down." He tossed Renji over him as Renji's clothes and skin were ripped as he was unraveled and rolled against the ground. Nyle walked over and raised his sword. "It looks like that time is now." He brought down his sword to might seem to be Renji's end.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Before Nyle's sword made contact with Renji, an avalanche of snow was coming right at them. Nyle used the flash step to the top of a wall and managed to avoid it. When it cleared, Rukia was standing over Renji.

"Rukia, you saved me." Renji said.

"I got here as fast as I could." Rukia said.

"How nice of you to join us." Nyle said as he jumped down. "You're that same girl from our first encounter. At least now, we can finish what we started." He lashed at Rukia, but she managed to block his attack.

"Against the two of us, you don't have a chance against us." Renji said as he jumped up and thrusted his weapon at him. Nyle dodged it, but Rukia used it as an opportunity to attack him. She started slashing at him, but he blocked each strike.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia said as she pointed her sword out, but Nyle already knew what was coming and avoided the ice as it rose to the sky.

"I've already seen that trick. Did you really think I would fall for it if I didn't last time?" Nyle said. Nyle moved back to give each of them a minute to catch their breath.

"It's no use. He's too quick and he uses his sword as a shield and a whip." Renji said.

"Then we're gonna have to limit his movements. He might have seen what our zanpakutō can do, but not what kidō we can use." Rukia said.

"What are you saying?" Nyle said.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide into six. Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō." Rukia said. Six plates of light slammed into Nyle's midsection and he found himself unable to move.

"What is this?" Nyle said.

"I'm not as skilled with this as my brother, but it seems to be enough to stop his movements." Rukia said.

"Good work. I'll finish this." Renji said and launched his sword in the air. "Higa Zekkō!" Zabimaru broke into fragments and rained down on Nyle as they struck his defenseless body, like a bunch of teeth sticking in his body. The energy faded and Nyle fell to the ground as blood started to seep out of his body.

"I don't get it. I thought soul reapers were suppose to protect humans, not kill them." Nyle said as his breath faded from his body.

"That might be true, but you infiltrated the Seireitei and anyone who does that must be terminated." Rukia said.

"Sorry, but there's nothing we can do for you now." Renji said and Nyle's life was the one that came to an end.

…..

Karin

Karin and Kimika stood against each other as they prepared for their third battle.

"Why did you come out here? You should know by now that you're no match against me." Kimika said.

"That isn't going to scare me off. I'll keep standing until I bring you in the dirt." Karin said as she pulled out her swords already in shikai. 'I know all of her tricks by now. I shouldn't be able to lose to her again.' She thought.

"Well, bring it on then." Kimika said.

"I will!" Karin said. She went to attack, but Kimika gathered needles together and blocked her attack and Kimika jumped up to a roof. Karin jumped on across from her. Kimika launched more needles, but Karin was able to block them and ran across the roof as she jumped through a window.

"You can't hid from me!" Kimika said as she jumped across and shot more needles either through the wall or windows. Karin ran through and jumped through a different window. "Quit you're running." She jumped down and started looking for her. Karin hide herself from sight as she was above her.

'I need to be careful how I handle this.' Karin thought.

"Where are you hiding, coward?" Kimika said.

"You have great power, Kimika, powers most humans can't have." Karin said as her voiced echoed around. "Why don't you use it for good? I don't get why you're doing this. What do you have against soul reapers?"

"I don't have anything against them, the only one that does is Masara." Kimika said.

"Yet you follow her. If you're just doing this for her, you sound like a person that has to be lead." Karin said.

"Be quiet. Masara is a good person and great leader. She saved us when each of us hit our lowest points." Kimika said.

"What do you mean?" Karin said.

"Each of us were at our lowest points in our lives." Kimika said. "Hayne was betrayed by the woman he loved and lost the ability to treat women as humans rather than toys. Makin lost his family in a tragic fire. Girusei was treated as an outcast in his hometown. Susuke was bullied, tortured on a daily basis. Nyle only had a father and his own father hurt him and disowned him. Finally, there's me. My parents always put their work first and I had no friends, I was all alone. We thought it be the end for each of us until Masara found us." The words Masara said to her that day is what joined her.

"If we control the forces of life, we can change everything and make our own better."

"She told us that if we helped her destroy the soul reapers, we control the afterlife." Kimika said. "We can decide who should go where and whose life would come to an end. She understood us because she was treated the same as we were, but she fought through the pain. That is why all of us would gladly follow her."

"It sounds more like she's using your despair to just use you." Karin said. "Destroying soul reapers won't allow you to control the forces of life and death."

"What do you know?! Come out and fight!" Kimika said and was mad. She looked around until she spotted her. "There you are!" More of her needles were sent at Karin, but she dived out of the way.

"I think it's time I used a new move I've learned." Karin said.

"New move?" Kimika said.

"During my rest after our last battle, my zanpakutō taught me something new." Karin said. "That's why it took me a while to wake up." She raised her white sword. "Shiro Surasshu! (white slash)" She swung it down and sent a wave of white energy at Kimika and it hit her as she was sent flying in the air.

"What was that?"

"I've got another." Karin said. "Kuro Surasshu! (black slash)" She launched a black energy slash, but Kimika was able to block it by forming a wall of needles. That didn't stop the force of the impact as Kimika hit the ground. "You might as well give up."

"No way." Kimika said as she tried to stand.

"If you keep this up, you won't last much longer. I'm done here." Karin said as she started to walk away.

"Get back here. I'm not done with you." Kimika said.

"I am done with you. I'm giving you the chance to continue to live and you should take it." Karin said. Kimika would not accept defeat.

"I said I'm not done!" Kimika yelled as she got back up and charged for the killing blow. Karin saw it coming and took evasive maneuvers. She ducked down and slid right under Kimika. She raised her sword up and struck Kimika through the chest. Kimika's body flew over Karin and landed on the ground as this battle came to an end. Karin regretted doing it to a young girl, but there was no other choice.

…..

Squad Four Barracks

Yuzu was running around the barracks as she tried to find Karin. She spotted Ichigo carrying Orihime and ran right over to him.

"Ichigo, what happened to Orihime?" Yuzu said.

"She's just sleeping." Ichigo said.

"Oh. Ichigo, Karin is missing. I came into her room and she was gone." Yuzu said.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." They saw Karin walking down the hall.

"Karin, are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karin said.

…

Susuke

Susuke was viewing the Seireitei and he sensed that the spiritual pressures of Hayne, Nyle, and Kimika have vanished, meaning they have been defeated.

"Are you going to come out?" Susuke said as he turned around was faced with Uryu.

"I finally found one of you." Uryu said.

"I was kind of hoping I run into you. We never finished our last duel." Susuke said as he held his sword upside down. "Carve, Kazebuza. (wind buzzer)"

To Be Continued...


	15. Genius Battle

"I was kind of hoping I run into you. We never finished our last duel." Susuke said as he held his sword upside down. "Carve, Kazebuza." Susuke was readying himself to face off against Uryu. His sword changed into a shape like a chainsaw as the chain was made out of spirit energy that buzzed around.

"So that's your zanpakutō?" Uryu said.

"Yes, and wait till you see what it can do." Susuke said.

"You might want to be careful how you go at this. You've sensed it, haven't you? Three of your comrades have already fallen." Uryu said. Susuke used the flash step and appeared behind him.

"You shall fall with them." Susuke said as he reared his sword back and attacked, but Uryu used hirenkyaku to avoid his attack and reappeared across from him. "You can use the flash step too?"

"It's not the flash step. It's known as hirenkyaku because I'm a quincy." Uryu said.

"A quincy? I guess that would explain why you're abilities are different from the soul reapers." Susuke said.

"Don't put me together with the soul reapers. I'm not really a big fan of them." Uryu said.

"Then why are you helping them?" Susuke said.

"All I know is that Masara has to be stopped and she will." Uryu said as he pulled back and fired an arrow, but Susuke blocked it.

"You're arrows aren't going to help you this time." Susuke said. He swung his sword and shot shards of spirit energy at Uryu. He jumped to the side and avoided them.

"What was that? He can shoot spirit energy from his weapon in shards?" Uryu said.

"That is the power of Kazebuza." Susuke said and launched more. Uryu jumped away and the two ran side by side. Uryu fired multiple arrows, but Susuke was able to shoot them all down with his energy shards. 'Is it me or are his arrows growing stronger.' He thought. Uryu used hirenkyaku again and appeared above Susuke.

"I've got you now." Uryu said as he launched more arrows, but Susuke used the flash step and managed to escape.

"I see now. We're in a spiritual place and that allows your attacks to grow stronger since you absorb the energy around us." Susuke said.

"Good answer. My abilities allow me to absorb reishi and the entire soul society is made of this stuff." Uryu said.

"Interesting, but Kazebuza also absorbs the energy around so I don't have to worry about running out." Susuke said.

"Then let's see which style is superior." Uryu said as he pulled out a seele schneider. He spun it around on the tip of his finger as it scraped the ground. Susuke went in for a close range attack, but Uryu ducked down. Susuke went back around, but Uryu used the seele schneider to block him.

"What an interesting weapon you hold. It takes the form of a sword, but I can feel the buzz around the edge." Susuke said.

"It's called a seele schneider." Uryu said as he jumped back and started to absorb reishi from the spots it cut, even from Susuke's zanpakutō. "It weakens the bonds of reishi for me to steal. What's more is that it can be used as an arrow." He placed it with his bow and Susuke tried to evade it as he moved from one spot to another. "You're not getting away." He fired it and it nearly hit Susuke, but it caused him to lose balance and hit the ground. "Now I've got you." He launched multiple arrows and they all circled around and came at Susuke from both sides.

"Nice try." Susuke said as he spun around and fired more shards and knocked some of the arrows down and moved out of the way.

"Impressive. You still can used so much power in your attacks even after your weapon grind against the seele schneider." Uryu said. "It's such a shame. If we weren't on opposite ends, we could have gotten along real well."

"Perhaps, but that's not the case." Susuke said. Uryu started jumping from roof to roof and Susuke went after him.

…..

Girusei

Girusei left the area he was at in ruins. He kept walking and didn't even seem bothered by the fact that Susuke was battling someone. He looked up ahead to see that Chad was just ahead of him.

"You're that boy from the other day." Girusei said.

"I've been looking for you." Chad said.

"This is as far as you go. I can't allow you to do this." Chad said as he pulled out his sword.

"You're going to try and stop me. You couldn't even keep up with me the last time we fought." Girusei said as he pulled out his own sword.

"That was before, and this is now." Chad said as he went and attacked, but Girusei was able to block him. "You won't get away with this. You and the others will be stopped."

"You weren't a match for us before and you aren't this time." Girusei said. He grabbed Chad's arm and tossed him into the wall. "Had enough?"

"Not even close." Chad said as the two started clashing their swords together. The two giants started to face against each other.

…

Uryu

Uryu stopped all of his jumping in an open field in the Seireitei and Susuke landed on the walls that surrounded the area.

"You managed to keep up." Uryu said.

"I'm not one to play cat and mouse. Let's just put an end to this." Susuke said as he launched more of his energy shards, but Uryu did a great jump and avoided him. Uryu fired his arrows, but Susuke ran along the wall to avoid them.

"Is that all you've got? Why don't you come down here and actually face me like a man." Uryu said.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Susuke said. He launched his shards into the ground and caused explosions. "Did you not think I wouldn't wonder why you lead me here? Since you lead me here of all places and made a jump like that, you must have set something under the ground and that would be mines." He jumped down and looked through the dust and smoke.

"Credits for figuring it out." Uryu said.

"Just come out. Where are you?" Susuke said. Then he saw five rays of light run against the ground and surround him as he couldn't move. "What is this?" The dust cloud circled around and saw he was in the center of a pentagram.

"This is known as Sprenger. I used the dust cloud to set it up." Uryu said. "With just a single drop, this fight will come to an end."

"Have you forgotten what my zanpakutō is capable of?" Susuke said. "It allows me to absorb spiritual energy, no matter how much." He struck it in the ground. The light from the pentagram was starting to fade. "All you did was give me more energy."

"Have I?" Uryu said. Susuke was wondering what he meant, but saw the spirit energy from his blade was shattering.

"What's happening?" Susuke said. He pulled up and saw a seele schneider was under the ground and it was injected into it. He looked further down and saw his ankles were wrapped in wires connected to two more that formed the pentagram. "Where did this come from?"

"I've set this whole thing up." Uryu said.

"What are you talking about?" Susuke said.

"I knew you would figure I've set mines and how to break the Sprenger." Uryu said. "When I was setting it up, I placed some wires that wrapped around you with the flow of reishi and you fell right into my trap."

"But how could you have knew this was going to happen just like this?" Susuke said.

"I didn't." Uryu said. "The only thing I needed to know for this to work was your zanpakutō's capabilities."

"It's capabilities?" Susuke said.

"Yes. You didn't use it when we last fought and you haven't revealed it to anyone." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses. "When you told me that it absorbs spirit energy around you, I made a few adjustments. I didn't come looking for you because I wanted to settle things. I knew you were the brains of the group and the only one who could deal with you is a genius such as myself."

'I don't believe it!' Susuke thought. 'I was always at the top of my class, but I've never met anyone like him. He attacked me to get my attention. He lead me hear and knew I figure out there would be mines and used the dust cloud as a cover to set this trap. Finally, he placed in this seele schneider and these wires to keep me in place. He was one step ahead of me the entire time. Amazing, he outsmarted me!'

"I'm sorry about this." Uryu said as he pulled back another arrow. "This is where it ends for you." He fired it and it struck Susuke in the chest as he was sent flying back. "My condolences."

…

Chad

Chad and Girusei continued to fight each other. Girusei continued to clash his sword with Chad's as Chad was being pushed back. Chad blocked one more of his attacks, but tossed him back.

"It's time I put an end to this. Fight wildly, Yasei Senshi!" Chad said as his sword changed into a mace.

"I see, let's begin. Crunch, Jishinkiba. (earthquake fang)" Girusei said. His sword changed into a staff with a C shape blade on the top that held three black balls on top of each other on the bottom. Chad tried to swing down his mace, but Girusei blocked it with the top of his staff.

"How did he…" Chad didn't finish as Girusei used all of his strength and tossed Chad over him.

"I hope that isn't all you can do." Girusei said as Chad pulled himself up. "It seems you have much to learn about zanpakutō."

"What do you mean?" Chad said.

"They are divided in many ways. There are those made for combat, which seems to be yours." Girusei said. "There are those that are used for kidō. Also, there are the ones divided by the elements. We have fire, water, wind, light, lightning, plant, ice, and mine earth." He slammed his staff down and rock spikes rose from the ground.

To Be Continued…


	16. Bite Out of the Giant

In the Squad Four Barracks, Orihime was resting and Ichigo sat right next to her.

'Orihime really has become amazing.' Ichigo thought. 'She learned bankai and this time it was her who saved me. Seeing her like this makes me see how strong she really is.' He slid his hand over her to move a strand of hair back. The tip of his finger stroke against Orihime's hair pin and it brought images to his head. He saw flash images of her and him. She grabbed his hand and leaned towards him. He didn't know it was the time she said goodbye to leave for Hueco Mundo. When he pulled his hand away, the images stopped. "What was that?" It seemed like Orihime's powers were trying to tell him something. He tried to do the same thing. He placed hand on hers and leaned closer to her. He closed his eyes and leaned closer until their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Ichigo." Ichigo realized what he was doing and backed away. Yuzu and Karin came in and came over to her side.

"How's she doing?" Yuzu said.

"She's doing fine." Ichigo said.

"That's good. Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red." Karin said.

"Oh is it?! I better check with Unohana about that." Ichigo said in a hurry and left just as quickly. As he was walking down the halls, he thought what happened before his sisters came in. 'What was I about to do in there? Was I really just about to kiss Orihime?' He thought.

"Ichigo." He turned around to see Rukia and Renji.

"What's up?" Ichigo said.

"We've been sensing the spiritual pressure rising and falling throughout the Seireitei." Rukia said.

"Most of it seems to belong to Masara's group." Renji said.

"From what we can tell, I say that there are only three of them left." Rukia said.

"Only three. That's good for us. I just hope those three won't be too tough since Chad hasn't come back yet and he barely knows how to use his new powers." Ichigo said.

…..

Chad

The rock spikes were heading straight for Chad. He tried to jump out of the way, but got a few cuts on him as blood ran down. He got back on his feet to face Girusei.

"Do you still wish to face me?" Girusei said.

"I do. I won't give up until you are brought down." Chad said.

"Come and give it your best." Girusei said. Chad went to attack. He was about to swing down his mace, but Girusei blocked it with the top of his staff. "Don't forget that I control the earth below us." He brought down the other end of his staff and the ground underneath Chad and sent him in the air.

'He's right. It's going to be difficult for me to defeat him since he can control earth.' Chad thought.

"I've got you now." Girusei said. He brought his blade end down and spikes rose from where Chad was going to land. Chad rose his mace and smashed the spikes to pieces and landed with no problems. Girusei stuck the blade in the ground and pulled out a stone circle as he tossed it at him, but Chad smashed it.

"Is throwing rocks all you can do?" Chad said.

"I'm just getting started." Girusei said. The two of them charged right at each other as they swung their weapons around. Chad swung it from the right, but Girusei launched himself in the air with a rock. He came down with his staff out. Chad brought up his mace to block him, but Chad was still pushed down and pinned to the ground. "Now it's over."

"Not yet." Chad said as he tried to push up, but Girusei was pushing down just as hard.

"Admit defeat. You can't hit me, you're no match for me." Girusei said.

"Never." Chad said.

"I just realized something, I never got your name." Girusei said.

"It's Yasutora Sado."

"Well Sado, it's been a pleasure, but you wasted your time. You've obtain new powers for nothing and now you're going to die." Girusei said.

"That's not going to happen. Ichigo and the others are counting on me to defeat you and stop Masara." Chad said.

"From the moment we first fought, I felt your powers. They actually resemble more of a hollow." Girusei said.

"That's because I was a fullbring. My mother was attacked by a hollow and survived when she was pregnant with me, at least that's what I was told." Chad said. "What's your point?"

"My point is, why are you helping the soul reapers? Soul reapers and hollows are enemies. It's been a never ending battle between them for centuries." Girusei said.

"I can't deny it, hollows and soul reapers are enemies, but that has nothing to do with me." Chad said. "A few of my friends are soul reapers and even though I'm not close friends with others, they are still acquaintances of mine. That's why I'll fight with all I've got." Chad was able to push hard and got himself free.

'He's stronger than I thought and his drive to help his friends makes him stronger.' Girusei thought. Chad went to attack, but Girusei used the flash step and got behind him.

"Let me ask, what are your reasons for fighting?" Chad said.

"That shouldn't concern you right now, since you're about to be six feet under." Girusei said as he held up his staff. "Furue Shokku! (trembling shock)" The end created a small flash and created a rock wave. There was no time for Chad to dodge it as it swallowed him up. The rocks and dirt scathed against everything in the path. It sent tremors through the area and a few other soul reapers got swallowed up. When the attack was done, it was nothing, but rocks and dirt. "Sleep well in your eternal rest, Yasutora Sado." He turned around and began to walk away.

"We're not done yet." Girusei was shocked to hear a voice and coughing. He turned around to see Chad pull himself up.

"Impossible. That packed as much force as a tidal wave and the impact of an avalanche. You shouldn't have been able to withstood it, let alone pull out of it." Girusei said.

"Apparently, I just did." Chad said.

"It probably would have been easier for you to stay under there." Girusei said as he readied himself to attack.

'I know I can beat him. I have to do what Yaei Senshi has told me.' Chad thought. 'Don't think what you should do. Use your instincts and strike.' Energy started to flow through Chad and into his mace. He didn't think, he was like the mighty tiger and attacked. "Dairekuto! (direct)" Chad shot energy through his mace and blasted Girusei. It pushed him back and had him hit the wall.

"What was that?" Girusei said.

"It's the same style as my previous powers." Chad said. "As a fullbring it would be known as El Directo, but here it's called Dairekuto."

"That was an impressive attack, but it still wasn't good enough to stop me." Girusei said and he ran straight towards Chad. Both of them collided their weapons together and tried to push the other back as they were deadlock.

"Fight me all you want, it won't change a thing." Chad said. "Even if you do defeat me, there are others that are even stronger than I am."

"I'll worry about that when I get there." Girusei said. They pushed and slid past each other as they scraped against the other as blood dropped to the ground.

"If you ask me, you shouldn't be risking your life or the lives of your comrades." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Girusei said.

"I risk my life because I want to help out my friends and that's all I need." Chad said. "What's your reason for this?"

"Masara saved me. She lost her grandfather to a soul reaper." Girusei said.

"So you do this for her, but it's all for revenge? That doesn't sound like a good reason." Chad said. "Nothing ever good comes from getting revenge. See for yourself since you've lost some of your comrades and it's not fair to punish all just for what one did." Girusei thought about it and it made him think back to his own life. He was treated as an outcast and wanted revenge on those who treated him poorly, but it never went well for him.

"You've given me something to think about." Girusei said as he placed his weapon on his shoulder and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Chad said.

"I have no reason to fight you anymore, Yasutora Sado." Girusei said.

"Wait, what does that mean for the soul reapers and the Seireitei?" Chad said.

"I will bring no harm to them. I bid you, farewell." Girusei said, the one that managed to lose and still lived. Masara was a different story. She watched the Seiretei from the top of a building and she knew what has happened.

"Hayne, Kimika, Susuke, and Nyle have been defeated and it feels like Girusei has surrendered." Masara said. "That doesn't matter. I won't stop until all the soul reapers are destroyed." She heard someone walking up to her, but the spiritual pressure felt weak. When she looked over to the side and was surprised. "It's you!" The person she saw was her brother, Sora Inoue.

To Be Continued...


	17. Orihime's True Power

Orihime was beginning to wake and she looked around to see she was in the barracks of Squad four. She wondered how she got there, but remembered her battle with Hayne and she passed out. She figured that Ichigo must have carried her. She looked out the window and could feel Masara's spiritual pressure and she wasn't that far.

"I feel Masara, but there's another spiritual pressure that I don't recognize and yet I feel safe from it." Orihime said. She heard the door open and saw Rukia come in.

"Oh Orihime, you're awake." Rukia said.

"Rukia, we need to go." Orihime said.

…

Masara

Masara was surprised to see her brother. He wasn't a soul reaper so she was wondering why he would be here of all places.

"I must say, it's surprising to see you brother. It's been so long. What are you doing here, Sora?" Masara said. She got more surprises as he pulled out a katana and attacked her. She pulled out her own and stopped him. "I never thought of you holding a katana. Is that anyway to say hello to your little sister that you haven't seen in so long?"

"Masara, stop this craziness now." Sora said. Masara pushed with all her might as the two of them jumped back.

"Craziness?" Masara said.

"Orihime has told me what you've been up to." Sora said. "Don't you see that you're putting innocent lives in danger? This whole thing is just ridiculous." Masara didn't respond to that. She used the flash step and appeared next to him as he kicked him to the ground.

"How is it ridiculous to avenge the one person that cared for you when he was killed by these people?" Masara said.

"I know grandpa loved you, but you shouldn't try to destroy soul reapers for what happened to him." Sora said.

"I saw our grandfather's dead body and a soul reaper stood over it." Masara said. "That soul reaper was a captain named Byakura. I was shocked, upset, and crushed. From that day, I despised all soul reapers and swore on his grave I would have revenge."

"Masara, don't you see that you're acting just like our parents?" Sora said. That was the wrong thing to say as Masara walked over to him and kicked him into the wall.

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard or that witch. Why did you even come out here?" Masara said.

"I came to try and stop you. You must think grandpa only loved you, but I do too." Sora said. "If you just agree to stop this and look after Orihime like a true sister, she can love you too. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Forget it, I don't believe that for a moment and I'm too deep to turn back now." Masara said. "If you did care for me, you would have come with me. You would have stood up against Mom and Dad and defended me, but you didn't. You were too much of a coward. Now, I'm going to make you regret the choices you've made."

"Masara, please, don't do this." Sora said.

"You should have stayed where you were Sora. This place seemed to have given you a second chance at life and you should have held onto it." Masara said as she rose her sword.

"Stop!" They looked over to see Orihime.

"Look who's here. I was wondering when you were gonna show up." Masara said.

"Orihime, get out of here!" Sora shouted for own safety.

"I'm not going anywhere Sora." Orihime said.

"Are you going to try and kill me like you did to Hayne? I know it was you. I felt your power near him when he went down." Masara said.

"I know I ended his life, but obtaining my bankai has helped me awaken my owner inner strength." Orihime said. "I still don't like to fight and honestly I hope to avoid it, but for my friends I will. I don't want to kill you Masara since you are my sister so listen to Sora and stop."

"There isn't anything anyone can say or do to change my mind." Masara said. "There's still the offer for you to leave this place and help me Orihime. You must know this place better than any of us." Orihime took a quick glimpse up on the roof above her to see Rukia about to use one of her spells. "Nice try."

"What?" Orihime said. Masara used the flash stepped and attacked Rukia. She started swinging her sword around as Rukia tried to block her. Orihime ran over to Sora and tried to help him stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'll be alright." Sora said. Before they could make an attempt to get away, Rukia crashed down next to them.

"You aren't going anywhere." Masara said as she jumped down. Orihime was hesitant to reach for her sword. No matter how she saw it, Masara was still her sister and would be difficult for her to fight.

"Masara, this is your last chance." Orihime warned in a bluff.

"What could you possibly do to stop me?" Masara said. "You can't. I will kill all soul reapers and that's including all of your friends." She smashed her sword into the ground and created a wave of spirit energy that blew all three of them away. That much spirit energy could be felt all over the Seiretei as their friends were in different areas.

"That spirit energy, what was that?" Chad said.

"That was a big blast." Renji said.

"I can feel Rukia and Orihime were real close to there." Ichigo said as he started running in their direction. The dust was thick as Orihime tried to stand and saw that Rukia and Sora were down.

"Are you guys alright?" Orihime said as she tried to stand and run over to help them, but saw Masara was standing over Sora.

"They won't be for much longer and neither will you if you don't surrender now." Masara said. Orihime didn't know what she was going to do. Masara looked down as she heard Sora groan and he tried to move.

"Orihime, listen to me. You have to fight." Sora said with whatever strength he had left. "I want you safe, but it seemd that there is no other choice. There's nothing wrong with fighting, if you fight for the right reasons. Fight to protect your friends, like how Ichigo fights to protect all those he cares about and many more, I know you can do it. You're strong..." Sora didn't finish as Masara stomped down on his head.

"That's enough out of you." Masara said and she put down more weight on her leg as she tried to crush his head. His screams reached Orihime as she thought back to when she was working on bankai.

…

Flashback

It was after Orihime found the strength within her to fight and was battling hard against Hogohana. She stood up and took her position to keep fighting.

"I'm impressed Orihime, you held more strength in you than I thought." Yoruichi said.

"Yes, you're starting to make a lot of progress." Hogohana said. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Orihime said.

"Even if you do manage to obtain bankai, I can still feel you holding back." Hogohana said. "You hold tremendous amounts of spiritual energy, but it's sealed inside you. You have to find a way to release it."

"How do I do that?" Orihime asked.

"Only by wanting something and if you truly desire it you can release it. You have to figure out what you would want to use this power for." Hogohana said. "The answer to it lies inside your heart."

End of Flashback

…

Orihime knew what that was. She wanted to use that power for her brother, her friends, to help them. It was the pain she saw her brother in that she couldn't hold it in any longer. She released it all, like a dam exploding and releasing waves of water, Orihime released all of her spirit energy. She screamed out and it all shot right out of her as it formed a pillar of light and got everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Masara said.

"Has Orihime held this much power in her all along?" Rukia said. The light was seen all over and could be felt by everyone.

"Look at that!" Yuzu said.

"That feels like Orihime." Karin said.

"Amazing, it feels like her, but the energy is much larger." Ichigo said. "Orihime's spirit pressure feels like a captain, maybe even stronger."

"This power is unreal." Masara said as she was in shock just like everyone else by the amount Orihime was releasing. Orihime wasn't going to sit by and watch anymore. The look she held in her eyes changed into the eyes of someone that won't stand by a second longer as her friends are in danger. Whether or not Masara was her sister, she must fight.

To Be Continued…


	18. Golden Sun Radiance

Orihime continuously was releasing much spiritual energy that her sword became its shikai even without command. Masara didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there and watch like she was staring at an angel and couldn't look away.

"Here I come." Orihime said. That snapped Masara out of her trance as Orihime jumped towards her. Masara blocked her with her sword, but the force was too much as they were both shot through a wall and both of them flew through the sky. Ichigo spotted them as they flew like a rocket.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo wasn't the only one who spotted them. Makin and Girusei spotted them as well. Orihime and Makin flew into the side of Sōgyoku Hill and crashed into it. Masara jumped through the dust cloud and landed on the trail. Orihime stepped out herself and she wasn't backing down.

"You really intend to fight me?" Masara said.

"You have to be stopped and I'm the one that will stop you." Orihime said. Her flower started to spin around. "Hana no Supin! (flower spin)" She launched an orange energy disk. Masara brought up her sword and managed to block it.

"You've learned some new tricks. Let's see how well you do personally." Masara said and the two of them started fighting as they worked their way up.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo made it to the bottom of the staircase since he could Orihime and Masara at the top.

"Ichigo!" He saw Renji, Uryu, Chad, Karin, and Yuzu run up behind him. Then Rukia appeared right next to him.

"I guess we're all here for the same reason." Renji said.

"You should have seen it. I've never seen Orihime like this." Rukia said.

"We better get up there." Ichigo said and they started to race up the stairs to reach her. 'Wait for us, wait for me, Orihime. We'll be there soon.' He thought.

….

Orihime

Masara slid back as she continued to hold off against Orihime. The two of them made it to the top of the hill, close to the edge.

"At least we have a nice view." Masara said.

"Yeah. This place seems nice and I hold strong memories of this place." Orihime said as she thought back to when Ichigo fought Byakura and Kariya. This time, it was her who was going to fight. "Ichigo fought important battles here and now it's my turn."

"Hold it right there." Girusei appeared between them.

"Girusei, I knew you were still alive." Masara said.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to help Masara?" Orihime asked. Girusei didn't answer. He used the flash step and held up his zanpakutō behind Masara with her head in the gap of his blade.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you betraying me?" Masara said.

"Masara, this has gone on long enough." Girusei said. "The others except Makin are dead, but it's only a matter of time until they get him too. The three of us are all that's left."

"So? What's your point?" Masara said.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Girusei said. "They were our comrades and they're gone now. We need to leave while we can because we're no match for the power they have." As he kept talking, Masara was gripping harder on her weapon. "We're your friends, you saved us all. There are more important things than getting revenge." That wasn't the right thing to say. Masara turned and slashed him across the chest and surprised Orihime. He fell to the ground in pain and bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

"You were never my friends. You and the others were nothing more than pawns." Masara said.

"You witch. How could you do this to us?" Girusei said.

"There is nothing more important to me than destroying all soul reapers. Now, you're about to join the others in death." Masara said as she rose her sword to deal a killing blow.

"Bankai!" Orihime shouted as she released her bankai and formed the shield over Girusei and blocked her attack.

"You amaze me. Even though he's an enemy, you protect him." Masara said.

"What are you doing Masara?" Orihime said. "How could you do that to him? It sounded like he did everything you said, but you still attempted to kill him."

"I just said that I never considered him or the others my comrades." Masara said. "He also should have kept his mouth shut because he knew what I wanted was more important than anything."

"Even their lives." Orihime said.

"Even that. Now, I will show you the power of my zanpakutō. Its name suits me perfectly." Masara said. "Seek vengeance, Fukushū. (revenge)" Her blade curved a little and changed into a maroon color with the tip becoming a right triangle and a black sash on the hilt. "My desire for revenge gives my zanpakutō strength. If you don't turn away now, Orihime, you'll be one of its victims."

"I'm not going anywhere." Orihime said as she stood her ground.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and the others continued to run up the stairs. They felt the change in the spirit pressure up at the top.

"Do you feel that?" Karin said.

"Yeah, Orihime must have released her bankai." Ichigo said.

"Bankai? When did Orihime learn bankai?" Uryu said.

"I'll tell you later." Ichigo said.

"Wait a minute." Chad said as they came to a stop. Before they questioned him, they saw Makin ahead of them as he was trying to cut off their path.

"Makin, so you're still around." Ichigo said.

"Yes, and this is as hard as you people will go. I cannot let you interfere in this battle." Makin said. "Trick, Mirāraito." His sword changed into the scythe and pointed it towards them.

"You're not getting in our way." Ichigo said and pointed his blade. "Bankai!" Ichigo changed into his bankai form and went straight at Makin. Makin was able to block his attack and Ichigo jumped back in the air. "Mage Sekai!" He tapped the ground and the whole world started to bend and morph.

"Everyone, try not to move. You could walk right off the side of the cliff." Uryu warned. Makin flew up and was at the same level as Ichigo.

"You really think you can take me on?" Ichigo said.

"I know of your bankai Ichigo, but it doesn't matter if you won't be able to hit me." Makin said and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo said as he looked around for him, but he ended up getting cut in the back. Ichigo swung his sword as he turned, but he hit nothing.

"I warned you." Makin said as his voice echoed and Ichigo got cut in the shoulder. "You can't beat if you can't see me or hit me."

"This is nuts. I can't even tell which way is up anymore." Renji said.

"His zanpakutō allows him to create illusions. We need to find a way to break this illusion." Rukia said.

"Come out and fight. Don't hide like a coward." Ichigo said.

"Try and figure out where I am." Makin said.

'How am I suppose to beat him if I can't see straight?' Ichigo thought. He pondered on how he was going to fight, but then a thought came to him.

"Ready to accept defeat?" Makin said.

"Not quite." Ichigo said as he pointed out his sword and gripped it with both hands. He started to yell as he was releasing black spirit energy.

"What's he doing? What is that black stuff?" Yuzu said.

"That's just his spirit energy, but why is he releasing it like this?" Chad said.

"What are you trying to do?" Makin said. Ichigo continued to release more of his spirit energy. He released even more that spread out through the area and it broke the illusion. Makin's eyes widen as he just stood in the air.

"What exactly were you saying?" Ichigo said.

'I don't believe it. He just released tremendous amounts of spirit pressure and broke the illusion.' Makin thought. 'How did he do that? There must be more to him than what meets the eye.'

"Now, get out of our way!" Ichigo roared as he flew straight at him, but Makin stopped him. "You're not going to stop us from reaching Orihime."

"What can you do?" Makin said. "Masara is her sister, you can't change that. I doubt she'll have the stomach to finish her. She will either join us or be killed. Masara is a powerful swordswoman. Your friend doesn't have a chance her and could meet her end."

"No way. I won't let that happen to Orihime!" Ichigo said as he pushed him back and then he released his hollow mask.

'What? A mask that looks like a hollow?! Where did that come from?' Makin thought as he was completely surprised. Ichigo flew up and pushed him down as he swung his sword down. Makin could feel Ichigo's power increase and could feel the hollow side of his powers.

"I'll protect Orihime with my life. I won't anything hurt her. Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. He released his special attack as the black energy pushed Makin down and broke his scythe in two. Makin crashed down to the ground and into a newly formed crater. The others looked down and could see that he was dead with a deep gash across his chest.

"Nice work!" Renji praised as Ichigo landed on the steps and his mask faded away, but he didn't look like he was happy about his victory.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Yuzu said.

"Let's just keep moving." Ichigo said and continued to run up the stairs with the others following.

…..

Orihime

Masara jumped into the air. Orihime launched all six of the Shun Shun Rikka, but Masara was able to deflect each one of them. She landed down and pointed her sword towards her.

"Your bankai is powerful, but it won't be enough to defeat me." Masara said.

"We'll see about that. I won't stop fighting until you're stopped." Orihime said.

"I won't go down as easily as the others." Masara said. "I was the one who formed this group, helped them find their own zanpakutō, and how to use the flash step. I was able to figure it out by watching soul reapers and studying them. By practicing myself, I was able to use them and I'll use what the soul reapers develop to end their lives."

"I see, you must have worked hard to get where you are now." Orihime said. "That still isn't enough and I'll show you why. I'll show you my true bankai's form."

"You're true bankai's form?" Masara said.

"Now!" Orihime said as she raised her sword's hilt. All six of them flew up to the sky and came down. One connected to the hilt and they started to stick together on top of each other as they formed a new sword blade. "Megami Hogohana: Kogane no Taiyō. (golden sun)" All of the Shun Shun Rikka turned into a bright yellow in color and shined like the radiance of a golden sun.

To Be Continued…


	19. Family I Belong

Orihime revealed the true form of her bankai. It shined like the sun with it being made from the six flowers of her Shun Shun Rikka. Masara would have been amazed if it weren't for the fact that she was in the middle of a fight.

"That does seem to be truly amazing. It's a shame that I'm going to have to break it." Masara said.

"Go ahead and try." Orihime said. Masara jumped right at her. She swung down, but Orihime was able to block it with just one wing of one of the Shun Shun Rika and pushed back that caused Masara to slide back.

"It seems you also hold amazing power. Let's put it to the test." Masara said. She attacked Orihime and the two of them kept slashing weapons against each other.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and the others arrived to the top of the staircase. They stood by the edge and could feel the force of the power both of them were releasing.

"Orihime is giving off intense energy." Rukia said.

"I can feel it from here. I never knew someone like her could be this powerful." Renji said.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Yuzu said.

"Perhaps she's right. Ichigo let's get in there." Uryu said as he turned to face him.

"I'm staying right here." Ichigo said.

"But why?" Uryu said.

"This is a battle Orihime has to face. This is where she's going to face her past and overcome her greatest obstacle." Ichigo said. "If she needs me, I'll be right here. Until then, I'm not going to move from this spot." Uryu looked down and saw Ichigo's grip on his sword tighten.

'I see.' Uryu thought as he noticed that Ichigo wanted to jump in, but was using all his strength and will power to keep him from going. 'This is just like when Ichigo fought Byakura, but the roles are reversed. Orihime, Ichigo finally understands your feelings, he understands you. This is your chance to be with him just like how you always wanted, so you have to win.'

…

Orihime

Orihime and Masara clashed their swords against each other in the air. They both jumped down and went and attacked again as the two kept swinging their swords against each other. They placed their swords against each other as they tried to push the other back.

"This is ridiculous. How can you have kept up with me for this long?" Masara said.

"Maybe you're not as good as you thought." Orihime actually insulted her. Masara got angry and banged her head against Orihime and then kicked in the gut to move her back.

"You should know better than to make me mad." Masara said. "If you say the wrong word to me then it will be your last mistake. You didn't seem like the type that would do such a thing anyway."

"I guess becoming a soul reaper and obtain the power to fight gave me a backbone." Orihime said.

"Then I'll have to break that bone." Masara said.

"Do your worst. I won't give up because my friends and the soul reapers are counting on me to stop you." Orihime said.

"I don't get it. Can you explain yourself?" Masara said and Orihime was wondering what she meant. "Why do you continue to fight for them? I told you that Byakura killed our grandfather, a member of our family. How can you still side with them when they killed one of our own?"

"I know you told me all that. I actually attacked Byakura, but that was out of confusion because I didn't know what to believe or what to feel." Orihime said. "I hate what I did, but Ichigo saved me. My friends have always been there for me in the worst of my times and now it's my turn."

"I can't believe this." Masara said. "Orihime, our brother is dead, our grandfather was killed, and our parents don't care for us. You and I are all that we have left of this family. How can you just turn you back on that?"

"I'm not turning my back, you were the one who's turned her back on this family." Orihime said and that struck another nerve in Masara.

"That does it. That was the last straw because I'm trying to avenge our grandfather and you think I'm the one who's not seeing what's right in front of us." Masara said. "I gave you more than one chance to make the smart decision and join us and you blew each one. I'll kill you with the soul reapers!" She slammed her sword into the ground and shot another wave of spirit energy, much stronger than the last, but Orihime jumped over it.

"If that's how you feel, fine!" Orihime said. "Sora and I've tried to get you to open your eyes, but you meant it when you said that there wasn't anything we could do to change your mind." Masara yelled as she jumped up at her, but Orihime blocked her attack and pushed her back. "Since you refuse to give in, I'll be the one to stop you."

"I'm not done with you yet." Masara said as she used the flash step and appeared over Orihime, but Orihime dodged her attack and thrusted her own sword, but Masara used the flash step to avoid her.

"Try as much as you want. I'm not going to lose." Orihime said.

"The same goes for me." Masara said. The two of them ran straight towards each other and kept slashing their swords against each other. Masara swung her sword, but Orihime ducked down. Before Orihime could counter attack, Masara kicked her to the side and she rolled against the ground. Orihime pulled herself up as Masara tried to attack her again. Orihime swung her sword, but Masara used the flash step to appear behind her. Orihime swung around, but Masara used the flash step again.

'This isn't good. I haven't learned how to use the flash step yet and I don't know how much longer I can keep up with her.' Orihime thought.

"Getting tired yet, Orihime?" Masara said as Orihime turned to face her. "At this rate, this fight might never end. You're more skilled than I thought. I think we should end this right here and now."

"If that's what you want." Orihime said as she held up her sword and started to pour some of her spirit energy around it in a yellow color and her sword glowed brighter. Masara did the same as red energy formed around her sword. They were both putting all of their energy in for their next attacks.

"Here I come, Orihime!" Masara shouted.

"Masara!" Orihime shouted as they both jumped straight at each other. Both of the reared back their swords and they both slashed simultaneously and they went past each other. Neither one of them made a move, but Orihime felt pain as she was losing balance. Blood spilled out of her and it looked like she was going to be the one to fall over

"I warned you Orihime." Masara said feeling confident that she won.

"Masara!" Masara turned her head and saw Orihime facing her as she pointed her sword and fired the six fragments of her sword. Masara was caught off guard as all six of them pierced through her body. She fell over as her blood spread around her and the six formed Orihime's sword again. Orihime had no more words to say as she saw her sister's life coming to an end.

"How could you?" Masara said with the last ounce of strength and of breath she had left. "How could you not side with me? Why would you betray your family?"

"I didn't." Orihime said. "Sora took me away from our parents when I was only about three years old and he raised me. Sora died in a car accident, but I still had a family. My friends are my family. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji. I haven't betrayed my family. That is the family I belong in. I just wished you could have been a part of it." Masara was amazed that Orihime would still want her to be family, but it was too late as her life slipped away as her eyes shut.

'Grandfather, you were the only person that cared for me. If you saw Orihime now, would you have tried to convince me not to destroy the soul reapers? Do you think that maybe I could have actually been part of a family with Orihime? What am I saying, of course you would.' Those were Masara's final thoughts.

"I did it. I really won!" Orihime whispered, but from exhaustion she fell back as she used up most of her strength in that final attack. Then, Ichigo ran over to her and caught her as he wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his chest as her head rested against it and he dropped to his knees for her to rest.

"You did it, Orihime." Orihime looked up to see she was surrounded by all of her friends.

"Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Yuzu, Karin. You're all here." Orihime said.

"Of course we are." Karin said.

"We all came as soon as we could. We all felt your power." Ichigo said.

"You were amazing." Chad said.

"Did she really do it?" Renji said as he walked over to Masara. He tapped his foot gently on her and saw she wasn't responding. "I can't believe she actually took out her own sister. You're tougher than I thought."

"You truly were amazing. We're all proud of you, Orihime. I'm proud of you." Ichigo said as he reached for her hand and held onto it. Orihime blushed, not just from Ichigo holding her hand, but as she felt the praise of all of her friends. All the times that it was them who saved her or they were doing all the fighting, she was the one that fought and won. Now, she knew how it felt and how her friends cared so much like in the family she truly belonged in.

"Thank you Ichigo, everyone." Orihime said.

To Be Continued…


	20. Made Offical

Ichigo helped Orihime down the stairs after her battle and she got the strength to stand again. When they made it down, they saw Sora was down there and was waiting for them.

"Orihime, did you actually do it?" Sora said.

"I did." Orihime said. He went over and hugged her as he was glad his sister was safe.

"I'm just sorry you had to go through this." Sora said.

"It was a little hard, but I had to do it." Orihime said.

"You did do a great job." Ichigo said.

"You're the last person I thought that would congratulate someone on killing their brother or sister." Karin said.

"I know, but that girl messed with Orihime's head and emotions. She even tried to kill Orihime and took her original powers away." Ichigo said. "Orihime tried to stop her, but she just wouldn't listen and I don't consider her Orihime's sister. Any person that tries to kill their brother or sister doesn't deserve to be called one." He said, but realized that Sora was here and he tried himself as a hollow and that's just what Orihime did. "Sorry Sora, Orihime."

"That's okay. I wasn't in my right mind back then." Sora said knowing he was referring to when he was a hollow.

"And I agree with you Ichigo. Even if we were related, I wouldn't really consider Masara my sister." Orihime said. "I'm just glad that this nightmare is finally over."

….

Girusei

Girusei managed to sneak away during the fight. He tried to walk, but it was difficult since he had a large wound on his chest and leaned against the rock wall.

"That doesn't look good." Girusei looked up to see Susuke.

"Susuke, you're alive!?" Girusei said.

"Yes, but the battle with the quincy has done a lot more damage to me." Susuke said as he held up his sword. "When I thought he was going for the kill, he destroyed my soul chain. My zanpakutō is just an ordinary sword now. All the powers I once had are gone. He must have spared me because we're humans or whatever his reason was."

"You must have felt that Masara has been defeated." Girusei said.

"Yes. You and I seem to be all that's left." Susuke said. "With you injured and my powers lost, we might as well just leave this place because we won't stand a chance in a fight against these people."

"I agree, but what do we do from here?" Girusei said.

"We live our lives and change them from our past, the right way." Susuke said; and so the two of them set out to return to the world of the living and start out to set their new lives in motion.

…

Captain's Meeting

"You did a job well done for mere humans." Yamamoto said as the captains gathered together to thank Orihime, Chad, and Karin for assisting them.

"We were glad to help." Orihime said.

"But what now? Are you going to take our powers away?" Chad said.

"Actually we've already decided on that." Ukitake said as he reached inside his kimono and pulled out three substitute soul reaper passes. "Knowing that you three are close to Ichigo Kurosaki and have assisted all of us, we've decided to make you all official substitute soul reapers. You'll be fighting alongside Ichigo to help watch over Karakua Town."

"Cool." Karin said as they each took one.

"Are you okay with this?" Renji said.

"Knowing Karin, no matter what I say I can't stop her. As for Chad and Orihime, they're free to do whatever they want." Ichigo said. "I know they can take care of themselves from here on out."

"We welcome you into our organization. That is all." Yamamoto said as the meeting came to an end and the captains begin to leave.

"Byakura, do you have a minute?" Orihime said.

"What is it?" Byakura said.

"Masara told me that you killed our grandfather. You might not know who I'm talking about, bu…" "I know who it is." Byakura interrupted.

"In all my time as a soul reaper I did take the life of a human, one of my biggest regrets and shame as a soul reaper." Byakura said. "I was in the world of the living and I was executing a hollow. A humble old man was there. I tried to save him as the hollow attack, but I used too much power. My Senbonzakura ended up cutting the man and I couldn't save him. When I checked to see if he was still alive a young girl was there and she was on the verge of tears."

"That girl had to be Masara." Uryu said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ichigo said.

"Before I could explain myself, she ran off and I could not find her to explain myself." Byakura said. "I was punished, but I've lived with that regret. I did not know he was your grandfather."

"That's what threw her to do this. She thought you killed him on purpose." Rukia said.

"When it was really an accident." Orihime said. "I knew you would never do something like that on purpose."

"Masara must have had strong spiritual energy if she was able to see my brother before gaining the abilities she had." Rukia said.

"Thank you for telling me this Byakura and I'm sorry for attacking you the other day." Orihime said.

"My forgiveness has already been passed on to you." Byakura said and just walked away. The sun was coming down on another day. Uryu and all the others were celebrating over their victory and were getting ready to leave.

"What an amazing adventure. I can't wait to come back here again." Yuzu said.

"Don't go getting use to this place Yuzu. You're still young and should enjoy your life in the world of the living." Rukia said. "Enjoy it while you can because you and the others are leaving for it first thing in the morning."

"That and there's no way that Ichigo is going to let you come back here." Renji said.

"Speaking of Ichigo, where is he?" Chad said.

"I think I saw him wanting to talk to Orihime." Uryu said.

"I think I see where this is going." Karin said and all of them were smirking and laughing as they were all thinking the same thing. Orihime was with her brother as they stared at the open sky as they shared the last moment they could have for a long time.

"I guess you'll be heading back to the world of the living soon." Sora said.

"Yeah, I wish you could come with us." Orihime said.

"I wish I could too, but I'm happy here. I'm even happier to know that there will be times you can come here. I just hope you will stop by when you can." Sora said.

"I'll try every chance I get." Orihime said.

"It's okay if you can't. Now that I know you have these powers, whenever I see the sun, I'll think of you." Sora said.

"I'm going to miss you." Orihime said.

"I'll miss you too." Sora said as he hugged his little sister one last time. "I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too." Orihime said. He let her go and was on his way back to his home. As he walked back inside, he passed by Ichigo.

"How long have you've been standing there?" Sora said.

"A little while. I just didn't want to ruin your moment with her." Ichigo said.

"Thank you and now I think you're about to have a moment of your own with her." Sora said. Ichigo smiled and stared right at her as she continued to gaze at the setting sun lit sky. "I know you'll treat her right and take great care of her."

"Thank you." Ichigo said and Sora left. Ichigo turned to Orihime. She caught a quick glimpse of him as they both stared at the sky. Neither one of them said a word because they didn't need any. Ichigo looked right at her as his face began to blush. He reached right at her and move a strand of hair back behind her ear and rested his hand against her face that got her attention. Just by meeting their eyes, they could feel the connection the two were making. Ichigo placed his forehead against hers. He went in and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other as they both became official.

Inoue Arc, End


End file.
